


Of Angels and Demons

by FallFromtheStars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Characters and relationships will be added as they appear, Characters from all four games will appear, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Komahina centric, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, You know... Cause he’s a sex demon, slightly ooc hinata, this is so fucking horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallFromtheStars/pseuds/FallFromtheStars
Summary: Hajime Hinata is a demon who feeds off sexual energy. After a strange encounter with a white haired man, he gains an obsession that has lasting consequences.(AKA the horny angels & demons au that no one asked for)(Updates every Sunday)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 750
Kudos: 1131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this horny ass au while working on a school project. Once again, thank you to my friend Laura (canipleasehavecuddles on Tumblr) for listening to my ramblings and inspiring me to write this

The bright lights were blinding. The loud music was deafening. If Hinata were normal, he never would have stepped foot in a place like this. However, being what he is, he carefully examined all the people he could see. 

He had already disguised himself beforehand. His horns and tail were completely hidden and wouldn’t cause any problems. The only thing he had to do now was find a suitable human to feed off of. Hinata pulled his leather jacket closer against him. 

Hajime Hinata was a demon. A demon who fed off sexual energy. Frequently visiting these clubs was the best way for him to get fed. It was easy to feed off people who were drunk and easily manipulated. 

Hinata’s eyes landed on a short girl sitting off to the side. Her eyes were glued to a gaming console. It was clear to see that she was dragged there by a friend. These types could be a bit of a challenge, but Hinata was always looking for something fun. 

Hinata began to casually approach the girl. “Hey”, Hinata attempted to start up a conversation. No response. “Hello?”, Hinata tried again. No response. She was completely absorbed in her game. 

A few minutes passed before the girl looked up. She startled a little when she saw him standing so close. “... Hello”, the girl said. Her voice was soft and light. “Hello. What’re you playing?”, Hinata happily initiated the conversation. 

Her pink eyes returned to her console. “Breath of the Wild”, she answered. “No wonder you’re so absorbed! Have you gotten the master sword?”, Hinata asked. 

As soon as he mentioned the sword, her eyes lit up and all of her attention was on him. “Do you like games? What’s your name? Do you want to play?”

Hinata laughed at all the questions being shot at him. “Yeah I like games. I’d love to play sometime. My name is Hajime Hinata. It’s a pleasure to meet you”. 

“My name is Chia-”

Just as he was about to get the cute girl’s name, another person walked between the two of them. The male’s white hair was striking and his casual clothes stuck out too. 

“How about you stay away from my girlfriend”, the man said with a sneer. 

Hinata could tell he was lying. A demon like him could tell whether a human was in a relationship or not. Both of these people were single. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t aware she was taken”, Hinata said diplomatically. The male’s gray eyes narrowed. 

This situation was odd. The girl was clearly not drunk in any way and Hinata hadn’t even started trying to seduce her yet. This guy had no reason to interrupt. 

Hinata took the time to fully observe the man before him. Hinata found him beautiful. His pale skin and soft facial features reminded him of ancient paintings. His white hair was a mess, but looked to be soft to the touch. 

The young man had begun ushering the girl away. With one final glare, the man took the girl towards a man with bright pink hair. 

This wasn’t a big setback for Hinata. He just had to find someone else to feed off of. As he was observing the crowd, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

When he spun around to face his mystery attacker, he was relieved to see it was only his friend. Ibuki Mioda was a fellow demon, but she fed off of attention. Hinata could see the hazy shapes of her horns and tail, hidden from the humans around them.

“Hinata-chan got rejected! Ibuki never expected that!”, Mioda said with a bright smile. 

“That wasn’t a rejection. The girl didn’t reject me, she was forced to stop talking to me”, Hinata reminded his excited friend. 

“Don’t crush Ibuki’s dreams! Ibuki wants to see Hinata-chan get rejected at least one time!”

Hinata laughed at his friend’s antics. While Mioda excitedly told Hinata about her recent antics, Hinata’s eyes drifted. His eyes landed on the white haired man. There was something about him. Something very strange. 

“Ibuki thinks Hinata-chan has found his next meal!”, Mioda exclaimed. 

“You’re being loud on purpose”, Hinata jokes. His friend wasn’t wrong. If he went after the white haired man it would be a real challenge. Hinata grinned widely. He hasn’t had to use his magic in a very long time. He was always able to seduce his target without it. 

The pink haired man that was with the two seemed to be crying about something. The girl seemed to be consoling him. The girl said something to the white haired man and he stood up. Hinata smiled as the man walked away. 

“Ibuki thinks Hinata-chan should go for it!”, Mioda said with a shove. 

“I’m planning on it”, Hinata said with a smile. 

Hinata began to follow the man at a safe distance. He obviously didn’t have a specific place in mind. Hinata suspected that the man had left the other two to give them privacy. As much privacy that could be had in a crowded club. 

Hinata wasn’t sure why this man was so intriguing. There was clearly something strange about him. The way he walked was almost mesmerizing. His looks were strange and abnormal. His eyes were intense. 

Hinata smiled as the man went to a quiet, dark area of the club. Hinata heard him sigh as he got away from the loud noise and bright lights. 

“I know you’re there”. 

Hinata startled as the man looked directly at him. The man shouldn’t have been able to hear him. He was at a safe distance and with all the people in the club he had no way of knowing someone was following him. 

Hinata approached the strange man. 

“What do you want?”, the man asked angrily. 

“You’ve caught my eye is all. I know you and that girl aren’t together”. 

The man’s eyes narrowed. Hinata admired just how pretty the man was. 

“I don’t see how someone like me could catch your eye. You are simply upset that I got in your way”, the man said. Hinata was too busy listening to how breathy the man’s voice was to fully pay attention to the words attached. 

The man let out a large sigh. 

“If you would excuse me”, the man said as he walked past Hinata. Before he could get far, Hinata grabbed the man’s arm and brought him close. Hinata’s front was fully pressed against the man’s back. 

A blush spread across the pale man’s cheeks. _So he’s the shy type _. Hinata smiled at the new development.__

__“Why would you leave so soon? I’m sure we have a lot in common”, Hinata said, allowing his magic to seep into his words. “There’s no rush”._ _

__The man’s blush deepened as Hinata breathed against his neck. _So he’s sensitive here _. By now his magic should be having its effect. Hinata licked at the man’s neck. He delighted at the surprised gasp the white haired man let out. He ground his body against the beautiful man.___ _

____It wouldn’t be long now until the man before him was completely his. Hinata would take him away from this stuffy club, bring him home, throw him on the bed, and ruthlessly-_ _ _ _

____Hinata gasped as he was elbowed in the stomach. He bent over in pain, clutching his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Truly pathetic”, Hinata heard the man’s soft declaration before footsteps echoed around the room. The man had left._ _ _ _

____Hinata didn’t understand. The man had to be affected by his magic. He shouldn’t have been able to defy him at that point._ _ _ _

____Interesting. Very interesting. The first person who rejected him._ _ _ _

____Hinata found himself grinning. This was a true challenge._ _ _ _

____That man was interesting indeed._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Komaeda ran his hands through soft feathers. He was finally done grooming. Wings are an angel's pride so Komaeda always spent plenty of time grooming his own. However, having large wings like Komaeda didn’t make it an easy task. 

Komaeda is a guardian angel. An angel sent to earth to guard a certain human. With how active the demons have become, more and more angels were being sent. That is probably the only reason he was picked to be a guardian angel. A worthless angel like him doesn’t deserve such a monumental task. 

A soft knock on his door made Komaeda snap out of his thoughts. After telling her she can come in, Nanami lazily walked into his room. 

“... Souda-kun is coming over”, Nanami stated simply. Komaeda tilted his head. He didn’t understand why that was a problem. 

“... He’s probably going to want to complain about being rejected last night”. Komaeda winced. Ever since Souda found out Komaeda is an angel, he seemed to think he had all the answers to any problem. Komaeda’s wings ruffled. He really did not want to sit through another hour-long talk about Souda’s failed love life. 

“Why did he invite us last night if he was just going to try to find a woman?”, Komaeda asked as he used his magic to disguise his wings. It wouldn’t work against other angels, but demons and humans would have no idea there was an angel walking amongst them. 

Nanami simply shrugged at Komaeda’s inquiry. “Remember to stay inside until I get back”, Komaeda began his usual speech but Nanami put up her hand. 

“... I know. You don’t have to worry. Don’t you have a meeting with a friend today? Go have fun”, Nanami smiled gently at him. Just as Komaeda worried about her, she worried about him. She didn’t see him as her guardian angel, instead she saw him as her friend. 

Komaeda nodded. He knew he usually overreacts when it comes to Nanami’s safety, but he couldn’t help it. He took his job very seriously. 

Komaeda hurriedly got ready and left the apartment. He definitely didn’t want to be there when Souda appeared. It was still a while before his meeting at the coffee shop. Wandering was the only thing he could think to do. 

As he walked through the city, his mind wandered. The events of last night played over in his mind. He didn’t have the opportunity to exterminate the demon like he wanted to. Instead the demon was able to get incredibly close to him. Komaeda’s hands turned into fists. 

“Komaeda-kun!”

Komaeda turned his head toward the source of the sound. He smiled when he saw the smaller man running towards him. “Naegi-san. It is good to see you”. 

“I told you to drop the ‘san’! We’re friends aren’t we?”, Naegi smiled happily at the taller man. Makoto Naegi was a fellow angel. He was also more experienced than Komaeda. He had already been a successful guardian angel once and his current human was his second one. 

Komaeda nodded at Naegi’s question. While he did consider Naegi a friend, he would never disrespect an angel of a higher rank. 

“How is Togami-san?”. Naegi smiled at the mention of his human. “He’s kind of stressed right now. Managing a company can be hard. I was actually about to try to find some stress toys. He’ll probably think they’re childish, but he may try them”. 

“Would it be alright if I accompany you?”, Komaeda asked. Naegi’s face lit up at the suggestion. “I’d love for you to!” 

___________________

Hinata was watching one of Tanaka’s shows. Hinata was hoping to see a certain person amongst Tanaka’s crowd, but he had no luck. Hinata sighed. The show was closing up and there was no sign of white hair. 

Hinata only approached Tanaka once he was done feeding his hamsters. Gundham Tanaka was a demon that fed off entertainment. His type of demon were often seen as jokes, but Tanaka took it in stride. His performances with his hamsters were a massive success. 

“I noticed your eyes continued to stray during the ritual”, Tanaka said with a scowl. Hinata had grown used to Tanaka’s strange way of speaking. He also knew first hand that Tanaka was actually a good guy. 

“I was actually looking for someone”, just as Hinata was about to explain, a flash of white in the distance caught his eye. He smirked when he saw who it was. 

Tanaka followed Hinata’s line of sight and squinted. He seemed to be very concentrated as he stared at the man. 

Hinata was also staring, but for different reasons. The man’s beauty definitely wasn’t his imagination. However, what caught his eye the most was that he was walking with someone. He was smiling and talking with a brown haired man. Hinata felt a strange feeling in his gut. No, the man definitely wasn’t in a relationship. A demon like him could tell and he knew he was single. Then why was he smiling so genuinely. 

“Tanaka I’ll be right back”, Hinata stated only to have Tanaka grab his arm. 

“I believe you are unaware of the creature you are courting”, Tanaka’s eyes were serious, but Hinata was too distracted to pay attention. He shook off the man’s hand and began to walk towards the two men. 

_______________

Naegi was in the middle of telling Komaeda a story about meeting a strange angel when Komaeda saw him. The demon from before was walking towards them. Well, more specifically the demon was walking towards Komaeda. 

Naegi sensed Komaeda’s stress and stopped his story. “Komaeda-kun?”, Naegi looked at him with concern. 

“Hello. Sorry but I’d like to borrow him for a bit”, the demon casually walked up and put an arm around Komaeda’s shoulder. Naegi’s eyes widened when he saw the faint outline of the demon’s horns and tail. 

“Komaeda”

“Go, Naegi-san. I’ll be fine”

Naegi looked conflicted. He stared for a couple of seconds before nodding and walking away. The demon grabbed Komaeda’s wrist with a bruising grip and tugged him into an alleyway. 

Komaeda was pushed against the wall with Hinata pressed against him. The demon clearly had all the control in this situation. Komaeda went through his options. He could let go of his disguise and kill the demon easily. However, it was dangerous. If anyone walked in, he’d be forced to kill them as well. For now it was best to observe the situation. 

“What do you want?”, Komaeda asked with a glare. He was scared that the demon had found out that he was an angel. 

“I don’t really like when my partners are disloyal”, the demon whispered as he caressed Komaeda’s face. Komaeda quickly slapped the demon’s hand away with a glare. 

“You call me your partner, but you don’t even know my name”, Komaeda scowled at the demon. The demon’s eyes lit up with delight. 

“Then why don’t you tell me, sweetheart?”

“Why would I?”

“If you tell me, I’ll let you go back to your little friend. Well, as long as he is just as a friend”

Komaeda thought about the proposition. As much as agreeing to a demon’s suggestion pained him, it was the best option. He could leave and there would be no bloodshed. 

After a long pause, he responded.

“Nagito Komaeda”. 

The demon grinned wickedly. Komaeda would have loved to slit the demon’s throat in that one second. 

“Komaeda huh? It suits you. I am Hajime Hinata”. 

Komaeda didn’t expect the demon to give his name in return. He continued to glare at the demon. 

“Now, tell me your relationship with that man you were walking with”, Hinata spoke slowly as he continued to caress Komaeda’s face. 

“He’s a friend. However, I see no reason for you to care”, Komaeda looked at the demon with disgust. 

“There are plenty of reasons. The most obvious one is that I’m interested”, Hinata stated. His hand moved from Komaeda’s cheek to his lips. He ran his finger along Komaeda’s bottom lip. 

Komaeda's hand hurt. The demon was holding his cheek where he was slapped. Komaeda was done playing games. Much to his disgust, the demon simply smiled. 

“You can go now. I won’t follow. It was good to see you again, Nagito Komaeda”, the demon’s grin stayed on his face as he left the alley. Komaeda had the awful feeling that this wouldn’t be his last encounter with Hajime Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was rubbing his cheek as he returned to where he left Tanaka. A slap was nothing to Hinata. He managed to get the human’s name and that was all that mattered. 

Nagito Komaeda. 

If he did some research on Komaeda he could easily find places he would frequent. His life just got a whole lot easier. 

As he approached the spot where he left Tanaka, Hinata’s eyes widened when he saw who was with him. He hadn’t known she was nearby. 

“Hinata-san!”, Sonia waved with one of her signature smiles. The blonde demon was as bright as always. Hinata assumed that she was simply in the crowd and he missed her. 

“Tanaka-kun tells me you failed your first hunt”. Hinata flinched. _Why can’t demons just mind their own businesses?_

“Well, if you ever need help I’m more than willing! I’d be happy to teach you some tricks”, Sonia seemed excited to help, but Hinata was skeptical. 

“You feed off love, Sonia. I’m not trying to marry the guy”, Hinata waved his hand in dismissal. While Sonia was a very experienced demon when it came to love, Hinata had no use for her advice. 

Sonia shook her head in disappointment. “Hinata-san, some people just don’t like one night stands! Maybe the one you are courting is looking for a bit of romance! A date or two!”

“A date? That’s when you take them to the bar and get them drunk right?”

Sonia let out a long sigh. Before Sonia could go on about helping him, Hinata noticed Tanaka stroking one of his hamsters. Tanaka tensed to only do that when he had something on his mind. 

Sonia seemed to follow his eyes and noticed as well. “What is wrong, Tanaka-kun?” 

Tanaka’s eyes seemed to bore into Hinata. “Hinata. You don’t seem to know about the creature you are hunting”. Hinata relaxed. Tanaka was going to go on about how Komaeda was a powerful creature or whatever. 

“The one of white seems to be a creature of the skies”, Tanaka’s voice was serious. Sonia’s eyes widened when Tanaka finished speaking. Hinata was used to this. It seemed only Sonia could play along with Tanaka’s dramatics. 

“That cannot be! They are supposed to be incredibly rare”, Sonia’s eyes were wide as she looked at Tanaka for clarification. 

Before Tanaka could go on with his theatrics, Hinata stepped in. “Look, Komaeda isn’t a powerful creature who’s going to eat me or whatever you are going to say. He’s a normal guy. For now, I need to sleep for a week”. 

With a final wave of his hand, Hinata left the two behind. What he wasn’t aware of were Sonia’s pale green eyes watching him leave. 

“So, the angel’s name is Komaeda”. 

_______________________

The pleasant smell of the small coffee shop did little to soothe Komaeda’s nerves. Ever since his meeting with the demon, Komaeda had been tense. He felt like he could feel the demon’s eyes following him wherever he went. 

After leaving the alleyway, Komaeda had quickly caught up to a worried Naegi. He had assured the angel that everything was fine. Naegi was clearly worried for Komaeda, but he didn’t say anything else regarding the issue. 

As Komaeda walked into the coffee shop, the usual brown haired barista greeted him. 

“Welcome to the- Oh, Komaeda-san! It’s so nice to see you again”, the girl smiled warmly at him. 

“It is nice to see you too, Asahina-san”. 

Aoi Asahina was the barista and co-owner of the small coffee shop. From what Komaeda had heard, her wife was the one who made the drinks and had opened the shop. Asahina pointed to a boothe near the back. “Amami-san has already arrived”. Komaeda thanked Asahina for her help and walked toward the indicated booth. 

Rantaro Amami was staring outside the shop’s window. Komaeda was happy to see the other angel, but was surprised to see him alone. When Amami spotted him, his usual smile overtook his thoughtful expression. 

“Komada-kun! It feels like forever since I’ve seen you”, Amami said as Komaeda sat in the booth across from him. “It does feel that way, doesn’t it. Where is Monaca-chan? I thought she’d be with you”. 

Amami smiled at the mention of his chosen human. “Apparently Utsugi-chan missed her a lot. Komaru agreed to take them both out on a play-date”, Amami explained. 

Komaeda nodded absentmindedly. Amami’s smile fell slightly. “I was going to tell you about our travels, but something tells me you have something else on your mind”. 

Komaeda looked away in embarrassment. “Perceptive as always, Amami-kun”. 

Amami smiled calmly. “You can talk to me about it. I may be able to help”. 

Komaeda sighed. Amami was smart and calm. Maybe his insight was exactly what Komaeda needed in his situation. 

“There’s a demon after me”. Amami’s eyes widened at the admission. 

“Are they aware you are an angel?”, Amami asked, clearly worried. Komaeda shook his head. 

“If he knew I was an angel I wouldn’t be here. He would have taken me away. You know how ruthless demons can be”, Komaeda said. Angels were exactly the things that demons desired. Since they had a limitless amount of energy they couldn’t die by being fed off of. 

Amami seemed to tense up at Komaeda’s last comment. “Well, do you know why he is hunting you?” 

Komaeda nodded. “I think his pride is to blame. I rejected him and now he is angry. Exterminating him is the most obvious solution, but I am worried about him attacking Nanami before I have the opportunity. Demons will always take what’s close to you”. 

Komaeda noticed how uncomfortable Amami seemed to be with his comments about the demons. Komaeda didn’t understand. All angels hated demons, right? 

“He is probably interested in you. I recommend ignoring him before deciding to do anything drastic. He may get bored”, Amami stated calmly. 

Komaeda shook his head. Of course Amami hates demons. He was just worried about Komaeda getting hurt in a fight was all. 

“Well, now that you know my problem, why don’t you tell me about your travels”, Komaeda smiled. Amami seemed to brighten up. 

Komaeda got to listen to Amami’s tales about him and Monaca. The love Amami felt for his human was obvious. Monaca viewed Amami as her big brother and the bond between the two of them was clearly strong. 

In the middle of one of Amami’s stories, Komaeda received a message from Nanami. 

13:03

Chi-chan:  
Souda-kun has left

“Sorry Amami-kun, but I need to get home. Nanami-chan is all alone”. 

Amami laughed softly. “You’ve always been overprotective. Don’t let me keep you”. 

As Komaeda was about to leave, he suddenly remembered a question that had been on his mind for awhile. 

“Hey, Amami-kun. When we were talking about my problem you seemed really knowledgeable on the subject. Almost as if you’ve experienced something similar”. 

Amami laughed softly. 

“I think that’s a story for another day”.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take Komaeda long to arrive at the apartment complex. His anxiety kicked in on his walk back home, and he hurriedly sprinted up the stairs. After his encounter with the demon, he didn’t want Nanami alone for more than thirty minutes. 

Komaeda scrambled to unlock the door and hurried inside. He skidded to stop when he saw that Nanami was fine. Not to mention, she wasn’t alone. 

Shuichi Saihara was a shy young man with a brilliant mind. He was currently sitting on the couch next to Nanami, talking about his work as a detective as he watched Nanami playing video games. 

Komaeda’s wings smoothed out, and he let out a sigh. Saihara’s head turned to look at him when he heard the sound. 

“Komaeda-san! It is good to see you,” Saihara stood up and bowed. Komaeda nodded at the nervous boy. Knowing everything was alright, Komaeda let go of his disguise, allowing his wings to appear. Saihara’s eyes turned to look at Komaeda’s wings before speaking. 

“Akamatsu-chan wants to talk to you. She said she was going to be in your room.” Komaeda tilted his head slightly. Something must be wrong. Akamatsu rarely asked to meet someone alone. Being a social butterfly meant that she was much more confident around more people. 

Komaeda thanked Saihara for telling him before heading to his room. Sure enough, the blond angel was sitting on his bed. Her backpack was sitting next to her as she wrote something in her notebook. 

Her eyes lifted and she smiled at Komaeda. “Komaeda-kun! How’s Amami-kun?” Akamatsu asked with a smile. 

“He is doing well. However, I’m sure you didn’t come just to ask that.” Akamatsu’s smile faltered and she looked down. 

“There’s a demon.” Komaeda’s eyes widened at the girl’s words. _Is it him?_

“But he isn’t feeding off of Saihara-kun or me. It’s… odd,” Akamatsu sighed. 

“What does he look like?” 

Akamatsu’s eyes widened at the intense expression in Komaeda’s eyes. 

“W-well, he has black hair and purple eyes. Pretty short. Always wearing a checkered scarf,” Akamatsu explained. Komaeda relaxed slightly. 

“How do you know he isn’t feeding?” Komaeda knew how trusting Akamatsu was. 

“I’ve been monitoring Saihara-kun’s energy levels. Nothing seems off. Not to mention, I think Saihara-kun enjoys his company. He complains about him sometimes, but he seems to enjoy having someone who can keep up with him.” 

Komaeda nodded slowly. “I wouldn’t take any chances. He could be waiting for a time to strike. If you don’t want to kill him, then you should just keep him away from Saihara-kun.”

Akamatsu fiddled with her skirt. “W-Well… There’s another problem. He… I think he knows I’m an angel.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Why haven’t you been taken then?”

“I don’t know. He isn’t interested in me at all. It’s extremely strange,” Akamatsu said. Komaeda’s eyes narrowed. This was a dangerous situation. If any other demons found out about Akamatsu, she would definitely be taken by one of them.

“You need to kill him.”

“Wh-What? I can’t kill someone,” Akamatsu exclaimed, her wings fluffing up. 

“You can’t trust demons. He is likely waiting for a chance to catch you off guard,” Komaeda explained. 

Akamatsu bit her lip lightly. “B-But he isn’t causing trouble. I can’t just…” 

Komaeda sighed. It was clear that Akamatsu wouldn’t hurt this demon. _I’ll keep an eye on her and Saihara-kun. If anything seems off, I’ll deal with it._

________________________

Hinata was close to giving up. There were no records for Nagito Komaeda. The only things he could find were posts from friends where he appears. Other than those, Komaeda was completely off the map. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” A disinterested voice sounded behind him. Hinata turned his head to greet his friend. 

“Hey Maki-chan.”

Maki Harukawa stared at Hinata for a few seconds before sighing. 

“How long are you going to avoid going back to hell?” Harukawa asked with a scoff. Hinata flinched. 

“It’s uncomfortable there. When will you go back there?” Hinata tried to counter, only to be greeted with an angry glare. 

“Do you wanna die?” Harukawa’s voice rang around the small space. Hinata swallowed thickly. 

“I-I can leave if you want.” Hinata knew that it was rude of him to ask when he was the one crashing at her apartment. Harukawa refused to go back to hell and instead took up a job in the human world and pay for her own apartment. 

Harukawa let out a long sigh. “I don’t care. You just need to stop avoiding your brother.” Hinata sighed. He really did not want to talk about his brother. 

“You can stay here as long as you want,” Harukawa said.

“R-Really? You sure it’s not a problem?” Hinata asked. 

“We’ve known each other long enough, Hajime. I really don’t care if you stay here, as long as you don’t get in my way,” Harukawa messed with her bow as she spoke. 

“Thanks Maki-chan!” Harukawa simply sighed as a response. 

Hinata’s eyes returned back to the computer screen. Harukawa followed his line of sight and laid eyes on the white haired man. 

“Who is that?” Hinata sighed with relief. Seems like not every demon knew about his recent failure. 

“Oh, is that the guy who rejected you?”

Hinata slammed his head onto the keyboard. Harukawa laughed, clearly delighting in his misery. 

“Does every demon know about this shit?” Hinata scowled. 

“I don’t know what else you expected. It’s your fault for boasting about having a flawless record,” Harukawa explained with a smirk. 

Hinata only groaned in response. This was the worst. The absolute worst. 

Harukawa’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the picture on the screen. Hinata recognized the look in her eyes. 

“Do you know him?” Hinata asked hopefully. 

“Not personally. He’s friends with that human Shinguji is interested in,” Harukawa explained. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Hinata flinched at the idea. He had a hard enough time understanding Tanaka and he had known him for years. He didn’t know how he would deal with Shinguji. 

Harukawa clearly read his expression. She let out a loud sigh. “I’ll ask him for you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked at Harukawa. She really wasn’t the type to help others. “R-Really?”

“Is that a problem?” Her piercing glare was back. 

“N-No. I’m just surprised. Why do you want to help?”

Harukawa shrugged. “You’re my first friend, I guess.”

Hinata grinned. Harukawa wasn’t the type of person to say words like “friend”. Harukawa cuffed Hinata over the head. 

“Don’t make that stupid face. You’ll owe me,” Harukawa said with a glare. Hinata laughed. This was the Harukawa he was used to. 

“I would really appreciate it. His name is Nagito Komaeda.”

Harukawa nodded as she wrote the name down on her phone. “Got it. I’ll ask him the next time I run into him. I’m going to bed.” Harukawa gently messed with one of her pigtails. 

“I’ll be quiet. Thanks again, Maki-chan.” Harukawa simply huffed as she made her way to her room. 

Maybe he has a chance after all. He just hoped Shinguji knew something.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanami always felt bad when she lied to Komaeda, but she did need her time alone. She had told him that she was going to Souda’s house and that he wanted her to go alone. Komaeda had a worried look in his eyes, but he reluctantly agreed. 

Nanami walked into her local game store and began to look for any obscure titles. As she rummaged through all the games, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Nanami turned to look at the person and felt a blush on her face. 

She was greeted with the prettiest person she had ever seen. A blond girl with green eyes was looking at her with her hands folded in front of her. She reminded Nanami of the princesses she always saw in video games. 

“Hello. I am new to video games and am curious about where to start,” the girl said with a smile. Nanami’s eyes lit up. 

“What kind of games do you like? Do you have a console? Do you like strategy games?” Nanami spoke quickly as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

The pretty girl laughed softly. “I am completely new to video games. I would appreciate knowing everything. Oh! How rude of me! I didn’t even introduce myself. My name is Sonia Nevermind,” she spoke with a bright smile on her face. Nanami felt her face heat up again. 

“I’m Nanami Chiaki,” Nanami bowed slightly as she introduced herself. 

Nanami excitedly taught Sonia about all the different types of games and eventually they settled on a console and some games that Sonia would enjoy playing. The whole time, Nanami found herself smiling. 

“Thank you so much for your help. I truly enjoyed your company. Is it too much to ask for your number?” Sonia smiled with a tilt of her head. Nanami blushed as she nodded and gave her phone number. Sonia seemed to be delighted. 

With a wave, Sonia turned and walked away. Nanami watched her back as she left. It didn’t even occur to her that she didn’t end up getting any games for herself. 

____________________

Hinata really shouldn’t be here. He was sure that she wouldn’t have the time to talk to him, but it had been awhile since they had talked. He was currently waiting outside of the detective office and was tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Why are you here, Hinata-san?”

Hinata turned to greet her. She looked just as composed as ever, her purple eyes calculating. 

“I wanted to talk, Kirigiri-san,” Hinata explained. Kirigiri was silent for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. 

“You may accompany me to my apartment. During that time, you may talk,” Kirigiri shook her head as she spoke. Hinata grinned. Kirigiri clearly knew how stubborn he could be. 

As they began to walk, he was surprised that Kirigiri was the first to speak. “I heard about your failed hunt.” Hinata wanted to hit something. 

“Yeah. I need help to find him,” Hinata grumbled. Kirigiri nodded. 

“What does he look like?” Kirigiri's eyes were sharp and calculating, as if she was already searching her memory. 

“He’s pretty striking. He’s got white hair and gray eyes. Very skinny and most of the time he seems to be wearing a green parka,” Hinata explained to the best of his ability. Kirigiri hummed. 

“He is friends with my subordinate. He’s usually accompanied by a girl named Nanami Chiaki. Saihara-san seems close to them,” Kirigiri explained. Just as Hinata was about to ask a question, Kirigiri spoke up. 

“We are here,” Kirigiri gestured to the apartment complex. 

“W-Wait!”

“I warned you that when we got here we would stop speaking,” Kirigiri didn’t spare a glance as she put her hand on the door. 

“But I have another problem! And it’s not about me, it’s about Maki-chan,” Hinata was desperate for Kirigiri’s help. Kirigiri cautiously took her hand off of the door, but the look in her eyes told him that he was on thin ice. 

“Maki-Chan is miserable. She took up a job as an assassin, but she clearly hates it. You found a way to help others while still feeding. Is there a way to help her?”

Kirigiri let out a long sigh. “I feed off of fear. Harukawa-san feeds off pain. By going to the scene of a crime, I can feed off the fear of those observing. Harukawa-san needs someone to be in physical pain,” Kirigiri explained. 

Hinata didn’t need to hear anymore. It was clear that Kirigiri couldn’t help Harukawa. He would just need to look for a different way. A way to help her. 

With a wave of his hand, he walked away from Kirigiri. At least the visit wasn’t a complete waste. He got another lead regarding Komaeda. One step closer to getting him. 

______________________

Komaeda was suspicious. Nanami was acting strangely. She wasn’t concentrating on gaming and every time her phone got a notification she would immediately pick it up. 

This was far different from the usually sluggish Nanami he was used to. Every time he asked, she would simply brush him off. As much as he wanted to look into her phone, he didn’t want to invade her privacy. That wasn’t what a good guardian angel would do. 

He was worried. What if a demon had gotten to her? That would explain this behavior. It could even be Hinata Hajime. Ever since the meeting in the alleyway, Komaeda had been extremely cautious. He was on high alert. That demon was persistent and didn’t seem to want to give up. 

Luckily, Hinata hadn’t showed up. This didn’t stop the anxiety. If Hinata got to Nanami, he wouldn’t know what to do. He gripped his wings at the thought. He wouldn't let him anywhere near her. 

“Nagito-kun,” Komaeda was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Nanami’s voice. 

“Can we go to a party on Friday?” Komaeda tilted his head at the question. Nanami usually hated parties. Komaeda nodded and was surprised at how excited Nanami looked. 

His wings began to bristle. Something was going on. He may be able to find out at this party. His hands turned into fists as he promised himself. He would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Komaeda was regretting his life decisions. 

The loud noise, stifling atmosphere, and people were giving him a headache. Not to mention, he wasn’t with Nanami. Nanami said that she found Souda crying and was going to comfort him. That meant that Komaeda was all alone in one of his least favorite places. 

His headache was pounding, and he wished he were anywhere else. Sighing, he headed to the bar. Maybe a drink would help. He huffed as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable bar stools and ordered a light drink. 

Even after downing his drink, the headache refused to go away. He let out a heavy sigh and started to rub his temples. He really shouldn’t have agreed to coming here. 

“Hey, man. That guy bought you a drink,” the bartender, Momota Kaito, said as he placed a drink in front of Komaeda. Komaeda was surprised. With how worn out he looked, he didn’t think anyone would want to buy him a drink. 

As soon as he looked to where the bartender was pointing, his heart dropped. 

Hinata Hajime was sitting at the bar, looking at Komaeda with a grin on his face. Komaeda felt his wings ruffle as he glared at the demon. 

“I don’t want it,” Komaeda growled. Momota nodded as he picked up the drink and took it away. Komaeda’s headache was starting to feel even worse. 

Momota walked back to Komaeda with a sigh and a new drink in his hand. “He sent another one. Some people don’t know when to quit. I can tell him to leave if you want,” Momota said. 

A thought popped into Komaeda’s head. Demons have short tempers. If he angered Hinata, he would surely follow him outside. Then, he can get rid of one of his problems. 

“I reject it. Let’s see if he does it again,” Komaeda smirked as he spoke. Momota was clearly hesitant, but took the drink anyway. 

It was no surprise when Momota came back with a new drink. Before the bartender could speak, Komaeda grabbed the drink and stood up. The demon’s grin seemed to widen as Komaeda approached him. 

That grin quickly vanished as the drink was poured on him. Komaeda grinned down at the nuisance. “Thanks for the drink, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda’s voice dripped with fake sincerity. His strides were confident as he headed to the door. 

He stopped when he realized the demon wasn’t following him. He could feel the demon’s eyes on him, yet he stayed where he was. Did he see through his plan? Komaeda sighed as he went outside. 

His headache had only worsened. 

_______________________

Hinata was in the worst mood he could be in. He really thought he stood a chance. Now, he was covered in alcohol. The bartender offered him a towel and Hinata tried his best to dry himself off. 

Today couldn’t get any worse. 

“Nishishi.”

Never mind. It could get worse. 

“Did Hinata-Chan get rejected again?” Ouma’s obnoxious voice seemed to echo in Hinata’s head as the little demon sat beside him. 

“What do you want, Ouma?” Hinata really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ouma’s antics. Ouma pouted at Hinata’s words. 

“Hinata-Chan is so mean. Can’t I just help a friend? You can talk to me! I’m a great listener and everyone loves me! Isn’t that right, Momota-Chan?”

“Fuck off.”

“See? He loves me,” Ouma giggled childishly. Hinata knew better than to talk to Ouma about anything. The mischievous demon would just end up using it against him. 

“How about I get you a drink? Momota-Chan! Can I get some vodka?” Hinata flinched at the strong choice in drink. 

“I’m gonna need to see your ID,” the bartender said with a smirk. Ouma glared at Momota for a solid fifteen seconds before grumbling as he pulled out his ID. 

Ouma’s grumbling didn’t stop until Momota set the drink down in front of him. Ouma’s eyes lightened up as he slid the drink over to Hinata. 

“Come on, drink up! It’ll make you feel better!” Ouma gave an innocent smile as he spoke. Hinata was tempted. With all the shit that happened, a good drink sounded really good. 

Hinata sighed. 

“Fuck it.”

___________________

“And then he slapped me. Can you believe that shit?” Hinata was drunk. His speech was slurred as he attempted to explain everything. Ouma was enthusiastically nodding along as he listened to Hinata ramble about Komaeda. 

“He’s so lucky he’s so hot! He isn’t even affected by my magic!” Hinata growled as he spoke. He really needed to get laid. Preferably with a pretty white haired boy. 

“He isn’t affected by your magic?” Ouma’s purple eyes were curious. Hinata huffed at the memory. 

“Yeah. I can’t get a proper read on him either!” Hinata complained. Ouma’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Is he usually with someone?” Ouma’s voice was surprisingly serious. Hinata nodded with a sigh. 

“I just want to fuck him. Is that too much to ask?” Hinata knew he was being too loud, but he didn’t care. Ouma got up from his seat and started tugging on Hinata’s sleeve. 

“Alright, big bad sex demon, it’s time to go home!” Ouma dragged Hinata out of his seat and tugged him towards the entrance. Hinata mumbled something about Komaeda as he was dragged to Ouma’s car. 

“Life’s not fair,” Hinata slurred as Ouma began to drive. 

“Yeah yeah. You’re mad that you can’t fuck the pretty boy, I get it.” Hinata whined about Komaeda not liking him until the car came to a stop. 

“Alright, you idiot. Let’s get you inside,” Ouma flung Hinata’s arm around his small shoulders as he pulled Hinata out of the car. 

Ouma rapidly knocked on the door to Harukawa’s apartment, until she opened it. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Harukawa glared at Ouma. The little demon giggled at her tone. 

“Don’t be so mean, Harukawa-Chan! I’m just helping a friend,” Ouma’s voice was sickly sweet as he dragged Hinata inside. 

“Knowing you, it’s probably your fault he’s drunk in the first place,” Harukawa growled. Ouma let out a gasp of surprise. 

“Do you really think so little of me? I would never get a friend drunk!” Ouma had tears in his eyes as he helped Hinata lay down. 

“Sorry. That’s a lie.” 

“Maki-Chan! Komaeda dumped a drink on me,” Hinata complained, clearly half asleep. Harukawa let out a long sigh. 

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” Hinata whined at Harukawa’s mocking tone. 

“You should keep an eye on him,” Ouma’s voice was serious as he looked at Harukawa. 

“He’s got his sights on someone interesting.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nanami felt bad. She knew that Komaeda hated these types of places, and yet she left him alone. But, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Nanami-Chan!” A sweet voice called. Nanami immediately smiled and ran towards the voice. Sonia was easy to spot. 

“I’m so happy to see you. I feel rather out of place,” Sonia said, embarrassed. Nanami nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. 

“I brought lots of different games. Do you think there’s a quiet place around here?” Nanami asked. Sonia nodded enthusiastically and gestured for Nanami to follow her. 

Sonia took Nanami to a secluded room, and Nanami immediately began to rummage through her bag. 

“I want you to try Animal Crossing. I think you’ll like it,” Nanami said as she pulled out the game. They both sat down against the wall, shoulders brushing. Nanami felt a strange feeling in her chest. 

“Ah, how cute!” Sonia exclaimed with a smile when the game booted up. She enthusiastically asked Nanami all kinds of questions. Nanami had a wide smile on her face the entire time. 

Nanami found herself looking at Sonia instead of the game. She truly was beautiful. Her beauty wasn’t the only thing that drew Nanami in. She was enthusiastic, kind, and fun to be around. Nanami constantly found herself thinking about Sonia. 

“Nanami-Chan?” Sonia’s voice snapped Nanami out of her thoughts. She asked Sonia to repeat herself. 

“I just said I’m really happy to have met you. I have a truly fantastic time with you,” Sonia had a kind smile on her face as she spoke. Nanami felt her face heat up. 

“I’m really happy to have met you too,” Nanami said. Sonia’s smile became even brighter. Nanami gasped as Sonia kissed her cheek. It felt like Nanami’s brain short circuited. 

“Nanami-Chan?” 

“I’M FINE!”

Sonia chuckled at Nanami’s outburst and leaned her head on her shoulder. Nanami’s heartbeat sounded so loud in her own ears. 

“I really like you, Nanami-Chan. Let’s meet up more,” Sonia’s voice was soft as she spoke. Nanami nodded, not trusting her own voice. Sonia linked her fingers with Nanami’s. 

They sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Nanami felt truly content. She felt happy. The feeling in her chest only increased. 

After a while, Sonia sighed. “I need to return home soon. My housemate will be worried about me,” Sonia said. Nanami nodded and stood up with her. 

“Is it okay if I walk you outside?” Nanami asked, shyly. Sonia beamed and grabbed Nanami’s hand. Everything felt hazy. The only thing registering was Sonia’s hand in hers. 

The cold night air helped to bring her down to earth. Sonia turned to her with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be blocked. 

“Who’re you?” A breathy voice spoke. Nanami felt her blood run cold. 

“Ah, you must be Komaeda-kun! It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sonia responded, cheerfully. The angel’s eyes were cold as he stared at Sonia. 

“Who do you think you are?” Komaeda’s voice came out in a growl. Nanami was confused. Komaeda wasn’t usually this violent. She grabbed onto his sleeve. 

“Komaeda-kun, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Nanami asked. Komaeda’s eyes softened as he looked at her, only to harden as Sonia spoke again. 

“I’m Nanami-Chan’s friend. She was just walking me out here,” Sonia explained, diplomatically. Komaeda huffed. 

“Then leave.” Nanami was startled at just how harsh Komaeda’s voice sounded. A look of worry flashed across Sonia’s face. 

“I… Suppose I should. I’ll text you when I get home, Nanami-Chan,” Sonia’s voice was reluctant. With one final look to Nanami, Sonia began to walk away. 

“Komaeda-kun, what’s going on?” Nanami was close to panicking. 

“You should know by now. That girl is a demon.” Komaeda’s words stole Nanami’s breath away. There was no way. 

“No.”

“What?”

“She can’t be! She just can’t!” Nanami’s voice was desperate. She had never clicked so well with someone before. It couldn’t be true. Komaeda sighed. 

“She probably used her magic on you,” Komaeda said. Nanami shook her head. 

“No! She wouldn’t do that! There’s no way!” Nanami was shaking. Komaeda reached his hand to her, but Nanami jerked away. 

“Don’t touch me.” Komaeda flinched, a look of hurt flashing in his eyes. His hand returned to his side. Nanami could see his wings dropping and knew she had hurt him. She wanted to apologize, but everything hurt. 

“Let’s… Let’s just go home.”

________________________

Hinata woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned loudly, trying to remember what happened the night before. Sonia invited him to a party. He went, hoping to find someone to feed off of. He saw Komaeda at the bar. 

Oh yeah… the drink being poured on him. 

Hinata sighed. Maybe he should just give Komaeda up. The thought made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. Komaeda was intriguing. He couldn’t give him up so easily. 

“Finally awake?” Harukawa’s voice echoed around the small room. 

“Hey, Maki-Chan,” Hinata sighed. Harukawa impatiently crossed her arms. 

“I knew it was bad when Ouma was the one to bring you home,” Harukawa sighed. Hinata’s memory came flooding back. 

“That little bastard!” 

“No yelling in my apartment,” Harukawa cuffed him over the head. Hinata groaned, his headache only intensifying. 

“Did Shinguji know anything?” Hinata asked. Harukawa sighed. 

“You seriously aren’t going to give this guy up?” Harukawa asked, annoyed. Hinata just gave her finger guns. 

“I tried asking him, but he was pretty tight-lipped. He said that you should stay away from the guy,” Harukawa warned. Hinata huffed. 

“Why is everyone saying that?” Hinata groaned. Harukawa’s eyes were downcast, a worried look overtaking her face. 

“Ouma said the same thing. Maybe you should give this guy up, Hajime,” Harukawa said. Hinata looked at her and realized just how tired she looked. Was she taking care of him all night? Hinata sighed. 

“I’ll make sure to be careful from now on. If I see anything weird, I’ll tell you,” Hinata said. Harukawa nodded. He was used to her snapping back at him. She must be really tired. 

“Sorry for taking your bed. You should sleep. I’ll just be chilling on the couch,” Hinata smiled at her. Harukawa’s face scrunched up. 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Hinata jumped out of the bed, trying not to wince as his headache worsened. Harukawa mumbled something about not making too much noise as she settled into bed. 

Hinata sat on the couch with a sigh. He really should give Komaeda up, but something was telling him not to. There was something intriguing about the white-haired man. Hinata rubbed his head. If he wanted to succeed, he needed to approach this whole thing differently. 

Hinata took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at a specific name. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button. 

As soon as the person picked up the phone, Hinata spoke. 

“Hey Sonia. So… about those romance lessons you offered.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic depictions of violence

Nanami was depressed. It was clear to everyone. She wasn’t playing video games, she stayed in her room most of the time, and she talked less. Komaeda was sure that it must be the demon’s fault. 

Komaeda tried everything to get Nanami to feel better. Everything from his twenty-two years of knowing her and nothing worked. Komaeda was losing sleep over it. 

The tension reached its peak on a cold Saturday night. It was late, but Komaeda couldn’t sleep. Nanami’s moods directly affected him since he was her guardian angel. He needed to find a way to help her. He was staring up at the ceiling of his room and decided that he should get a drink. 

He forced himself out of bed, but when he walked to the kitchen he was surprised to see Nanami awake. She was sitting on the couch, tapping away at her phone. Komaeda cautiously walked behind her. The name on the screen made his feathers ruffle. 

Sonia Nevermind. 

“What are you doing?” Komaeda’s voice made Nanami yelp and nearly drop her phone. After she regained her composure, she turned towards him. Her eyes were determined. 

“I’m talking to Sonia,” Nanami stated. Komaeda wings were twitching in agitation. 

“She’s a demon, Chiaki. She’s feeding off of you. You need to stay away,” Komaeda tried to keep his voice sounding calm. 

“No! She couldn’t have. Sonia isn’t like that,” Nanami’s voice was rising in desperation. 

“Her powers are affecting you. You’ll feel better when her power wears off.”

“They aren’t! I feel safer with her than I ever do with you!”

Nanami’s words cut into him like a knife. He stumbled backward. Nanami’s eyes widened as she realized what she said. 

“I-I’m sorry… I need to be alone for now,” Nanami mumbled as she walked to her room, clutching her phone close to her chest. 

Komaeda still stood in the living room. His wings were no longer raised in aggression. Instead, they were nearly dragging on the floor. 

She felt safer with a demon? Komaeda felt himself shaking. He’s a failure then. Just like all the rest said. 

Komaeda felt like he was suffocating. He quickly ran out of the apartment complex. The cold night air did nothing to help his exhaustion or the thoughts running through his head. 

She said she wanted to be alone right? Maybe it would be better if Komaeda was further away. He forced his legs to walk. He didn’t know where he was going. His whole body felt heavy. 

The streets were abandoned. It was no surprise since it was so late. Komaeda’s steps were sluggish. He hadn’t slept in days. Despite how tired he was, his mind was racing. 

He failed as a guardian angel. He should’ve expected this. Someone like him could never protect someone. It was just as all the other angels would tell him. 

Just as he passed an alleyway, he felt someone grab his shoulders and drag him in. Komaeda gasped in shock. He usually would be able to sense someone else’s presence. He gasped as he felt something cut into his arm. 

His eyes quickly found his attacker. A demon. Komaeda’s eyes widened in fear when he saw the demon’s eyes glowing. He must feed off pain. 

Komaeda cursed himself. He lost his grip on his emotions and now he was in this mess. He had no choice. The demon already fed off him, so he knew Komaeda was an angel. The demon had to be killed. 

Komaeda tried to awaken his power, but the demon interrupted him before he could even drop his human disguise. The demon slashed and slashed with his knife. 

Komaeda’s blood splattered the alley. The demon purposefully didn’t cut deep or aim for his vital points. Komaeda growled. The demon was trying to capture him. 

Komaeda’s exhausted body refused to cooperate with him. His movements were sluggish and easily read by the demon. It didn’t take long for him to collapse on the ground. 

The demon’s laugh echoed throughout the alleyway. Komaeda couldn’t even muster up the strength to care. His eyes closed as he felt the demon grip his arm, ready to drag him to hell. 

The grip on his arm vanished and the sounds of a fight echoed throughout the alleyway. Komaeda forced his eyes open. 

The demon was growling as it got slashed again and again. The demon’s attacker kicked the demon’s legs and sent him tumbling to the ground. Komaeda’s eyes widened as the attacker began stomping on the demon’s head, anger clear in his eyes. 

Hajime Hinata was killing a fellow demon. 

The demon’s blood stained the ground as Hinata continued to stomp on his head. The demon was already dead, but Hinata kept going until he was satisfied. 

It was only when he was panting that he stopped. Hinata leaned down to the demon and touched its dead body. The body was surrounded with darkness and when the darkness disappeared, the body was gone. 

Komaeda felt his eyelids dropping again. Hinata turned his gaze toward Komaeda, concern flashing in his eyes. 

Komaeda heard Hinata call his name in panic before he passed out. 

___________________

“Komaeda!”

Hinata heard his yell echo throughout the alleyway. He ran to Komaeda and quickly looked him over. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief when he saw he was breathing. 

Hinata quickly checked all of Komaeda’s injuries. None of them were severe. The bags under Komaeda’s eyes showed that he was exhausted. Hinata fought over what to do. 

He had already used his magic to get rid of the body, but he was still covered in that demon’s blood. His thoughts immediately led him to Harukawa. 

Her apartment was close by and it had a separate entrance where you didn’t have to go into the main lobby. Hinata sighed. He was going to need a lot of magic for this. 

He enhanced his senses so he would be able to detect any other living things. No one was around. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda and lifted him up. He looked so much smaller when he was like this. The usual fiery Komaeda he had grown to know was gone. 

Hinata quickly started walking to Harukawa’s place. He kept his senses heightened and sighed in relief when he made it inside with no problems. 

Harukawa was on a job, so he knew that he had the apartment to himself. He gently laid Komaeda down on the bed before running into the bathroom for the first aid kit. 

Hinata tried not to stare as he undressed Komaeda until he was only in his boxers. The wounds weren’t deep, but he needed to make sure they didn’t get infected. 

Komaeda’s face scrunched up as Hinata applied the antiseptic to his wounds, but he did not wake up. Hinata sighed in relief. It would probably take a long time to explain to Komaeda why he was naked in bed with Hinata touching him. 

He quickly wrapped up all of Komaeda’s injuries and felt himself relax when he was finished. Komaeda looked incredibly peaceful. His white eyelashes caressed his cheeks. He truly looked angelic. Hinata felt the urge to run his hands through Komaeda’s hair, but he held back.

He looked at Komaeda’s bloody and torn clothes. He didn’t think Komaeda would appreciate waking up in those. He quickly rummaged through his drawers until he found a soft shirt and sweatpants. 

As he dressed Komaeda, he was struck with just how skinny he was. Did he even eat? Hinata’s clothes hung loosely around him. He seemed so much more frail like this. Hinata shook his head to clear his mind. 

“Guess I’m sleeping on the couch,” he whispered to himself. He looked at Komaeda again. He looked adorable in Hinata’s clothes. Hinata swallowed and quickly left the room. 

He left the door to Harukawa’s bedroom slightly open so he could hear if Komaeda woke up. He collapsed on the couch with a loud sigh. He had seen Komaeda walking on the streets and decided to follow him. He seemed to be swaying, so Hinata assumed he was drunk. 

Hinata stared at his blood soaked clothes. He couldn’t explain the aggression he felt when he saw that demon attacking Komaeda. His whole body was shaking. This was his first time killing anyone. 

Yet, he couldn’t find himself regretting it. He saved Komaeda. That demon looked ready to take Komaeda away. Hinata’s shaking stopped. 

Komaeda’s okay. That’s what matters.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that Komaeda noticed was the ache in his wings. He tried to move his wings and noticed the problem. He fell asleep with them hidden. 

Komaeda forced his eyes open. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted him and the events of the night before flashed through his mind. He quickly sat up, only to hiss through his teeth at the pain. 

He heard rapid footsteps and glared at the person who stood in the doorway. Hinata’s eyes were worried as he looked at him. 

“You’re awake! Thank god. You were asleep for a while,” Hinata awkwardly stood in the doorway and seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. Komaeda looked down and immediately blushed as he saw what he was wearing. These clothes were practically hanging off his body. 

“Where are my clothes?” Komaeda demanded, his eyes intense. He pulled the blanket over him to hide. 

“Uh… They were torn and covered in blood. Do you… Remember what happened last night?” Hinata asked. 

Of course, Komaeda remembered. His hands gripped the blanket. This was a dangerous situation. Komaeda witnessed Hinata murder someone. If he said that he remembered, there was a high chance that Hinata would kill him. It was best to play dumb for now. 

“Not really. My memory is kind of fuzzy,” Komaeda’s wings flared. Hinata’s body seemed to lose its tension. 

“You got attacked. I stepped in to help. I knew I would be able to patch you up, so I brought you here,” Hinata explained. He tactfully didn’t mention what happened to the demon. 

“Where are my clothes?” Komaeda huffed. Hinata scrambled to grab them from where he set them. Komaeda almost laughed at how clumsy the demon looked. 

After giving Komaeda his clothes, Hinata awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll… Make you some food.” Komaeda sighed in relief as the demon left. 

He quickly pulled his phone out. He had six missed calls and twelve messages. All of them were from Nanami. The messages were concerned and soon turned to panic when Komaeda didn’t respond. Komaeda quickly typed out a message. 

_Nagito: Hey Nanami. I’m alright._

_Chi-Chan: Where are u? R u hurt?_

_Nagito: I’ll explain when I get home. I’m fine._

_Chi-Chan: Komaeda_

_Chi-Chan: I’m so sorry_

Komaeda was confused by the message. Why was she apologizing? It’s his fault for being a useless guardian angel. Before Komaeda could think of a response, Hinata returned carrying a plate of food. 

“It’s around lunchtime so I just made you some soba with rice,” Hinata explained awkwardly as he placed the food on the bedside table. Komaeda’s stomach growled. Hinata laughed and Komaeda glared. 

“I’m not judging. You were asleep for a while. It’s obvious you would be hungry,” Hinata’s smile was gentle as he spoke. Komaeda felt incredibly uncomfortable under that gaze. He silently took the food and began to eat. 

“After you eat I can take you home,” Hinata said. Komaeda glared at him. 

“I can get home by myself.” Hinata huffed at the angel’s stubbornness. 

“You won’t be able to walk far with your injuries. I have a motorcycle and I can drive you,” Hinata explained. Komaeda knew he was right. He angrily continued eating. 

“So… Listen. I’m sorry for being an asshole to you all those times,” Hinata nervously messes with his hands. Komaeda stopped eating in shock. A demon was apologizing to him? It had to be a trick. 

“You interest me. I was hoping to start fresh and get to know you.” His true intentions became clear to Komaeda. He just wanted to feed off him. 

“So, what do you say to meet up sometime?” Hinata’s eyes were hopeful as he looked at Komaeda. Komaeda looked down. He did owe this demon a favor for helping him. He didn’t want to be in Hinata’s debt. 

“... Fine,” Komaeda mumbled. 

“Really? You’re serious right?” Hinata’s eyes were practically glowing. 

“You helped me. This is just to repay the favor,” Komaeda growled. Hinata didn’t mind the tone of his voice and instead smiled happily. 

“Awesome! Can I put my number into your phone?” Hinata asked. Komaeda reluctantly handed the phone over and watched to make sure that was all Hinata was doing. 

After he was finished with his food, Komaeda got out of bed. Pain laced through his body, but he forced himself to ignore it. That demon really did a number on him. 

Komaeda blushed as he realized he would have to go outside in these clothes. The top was practically hanging off his shoulders. Hinata seemed to notice his discomfort and quickly walked to his closet. He pulled out a jacket and handed it to Komaeda. 

Komaeda reluctantly took it and put it on. It was also big on him, but it did hide the shirt which was all he cared about. 

“Let’s go,” Komaeda spoke calmly, even when the pain jolted through his body at every step. Hinata seemed to pick up on it and walked close to Komaeda, making sure he didn’t end up falling. 

Komaeda was relieved to see the apartment complex had an elevator. The pain was starting to get to him, but he refused to lean on the demon. 

The elevator ride was silent, but Komaeda could feel Hinata’s eyes on him. Komaeda was grateful when the doors opened, but immediately regretted it when he started walking again. 

“H-Hey. Don’t push yourself,” Hinata’s voice was laced with concern. Komaeda huffed and refused to acknowledge him. 

It was only when they reached Hinata’s motorcycle that he realized. He would have to be pressed up against Hinata. Against a demon. Komaeda cursed his luck. 

Hinata handed Komaeda a helmet and the angel reluctantly took it. He wanted this ride to be over as soon as possible. Komaeda sat behind Hinata and placed his hands on the demon’s shoulders. He refused to wrap his arms around Hinata. 

That quickly changed. 

Everything was fine until Hinata started speeding up. Fear laced through Komaeda’s body as he felt like he was going to fall off. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s middle and completely pressed against him. 

Hinata tensed but otherwise seemed unaffected. Komaeda’s eyes were shut tight as he pressed his face against Hinata’s back. It was only when Hinata stopped that Komaeda opened his eyes. 

“Uh… We’re here,” Hinata’s voice was nervous as he spoke. Komaeda immediately let go of him as if he was burned. He quickly took off the helmet and stood up. 

Hinata looked like he was getting up too, but Komaeda shook his head. “I can get to my apartment on my own.” Hinata seemed like he was about to protest, but he nodded. 

“You can… Keep my clothes. Or return them. Whatever,” Hinata mumbled. Komaeda wanted to burst into flames. He quickly walked into the apartment complex, trying his best to ignore the pain. 

He agreed to a date with a demon. He pressed his entire body against a demon. He’s wearing a demon’s clothes. 

Komaeda’s self-loathing didn’t stop until he was at the door to his apartment. Nanami was standing against the door, looking at her phone with a panicked expression. 

Her eyes lifted when he heard his footsteps. Komaeda was about to speak, only to get interrupted with a hug. Nanami was sniffling against his chest. Komaeda cautiously ran his hands through her hair. 

“... Don’t scare me like that again. Don’t leave me like that again,” Nanami’s voice was shaky. Komaeda nodded slightly. 

“Come on. Let’s get inside. I’ll explain what happened there.”


	10. Chapter 10

“That’s all of it.”

Komaeda let out a sigh as he finished the story. Nanami was leaning her head on his shoulder and listening. Komaeda’s left wing was wrapped around her in a protective gesture. She hummed as he finished his story. 

“... What do you think he wants?” Nanami asked. 

“It’s obvious. He wants to feed off me,” Komaeda huffed, his wings ruffling. 

“Well… Maybe he just wants to get to know you… Why else would he save you?” Nanami fiddled with Komaeda’s wing as she spoke. 

“It’s because I hurt his ego. He wants to feed off me because I rejected him.” Nanami hummed against his shoulder. Komaeda could tell she was tired. 

“Maybe… Demons aren’t as bad as you think,” Nanami mumbled. Before Komaeda could respond, he heard her gentle snoring. Komaeda smiled as he huffed. It was just like her to do that. 

He carefully picked her up, making sure he didn’t wake her, and began taking her to her room. He set her down on her bed and tucked her in with a smile. 

He shut the door as quietly as he could as he left. He sighed as her words echoed around his mind. 

He couldn’t change the fact that Hinata saved him. Komaeda remembered the look of pure anger on the demon’s face as he killed the other. It was strange for him to be so angry over a territorial dispute. 

Komaeda felt his head start to hurt. His injuries were aching and his mind refused to settle down. His whole life he was taught about the dangers of demons. How they would take human energy until the human died. How they would kidnap angels and keep them forever. 

Komaeda wrapped his wings around himself. He was… Scared. Scared that everything he has been taught was wrong. He quickly shook his head. 

They couldn’t be wrong. All angels were taught the same things for generations. Why would they continue teaching the wrong things? It wouldn’t make sense. 

His headache only got worse. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around himself. 

His thoughts couldn’t be wrong. They just couldn’t. 

_________________

Hinata didn’t know if his choice of a coffee shop date was the best. Komaeda seemed picky and Hinata didn’t even know if he liked coffee. He chose his favorite coffee shop and hoped for the best. 

Hinata spotted Komaeda already waiting outside. Hinata was worried about his injuries, but Komaeda had insisted that he was fine in text messages. As Hinata approached, Komaeda crossed his arms. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Hinata tried to be casual. He really wasn’t used to this stuff. 

“I don’t think you would be apologetic even if you did,” Komaeda glared. Hinata put up his hands. 

“Don’t be so hostile! I told you I’m sorry about the shit I did. I was being a creep,” Hinata rubbed his neck as he apologized. Komaeda shrugged his shoulders, only to wince. 

“H-Hey. You know this doesn’t have to be today, right? You should be resting if you’re still hurting,” Hinata insisted. Komaeda only glared at him. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just start this already,” the white-haired man huffed. Hinata sighed. Cracking through Komaeda’s armor may be harder than he thought. 

Komaeda insisted on paying for his own drink when they ordered and Hinata just shrugged. It wouldn’t do him any good arguing with Komaeda. 

Hinata noticed the look of relief on Komaeda’s face as he sat down. His injuries were bothering him. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked. 

“I’m fine.” Hinata sighed. 

“Well, how about you tell me about yourself,” Hinata tried to start up a conversation. 

“Why should I?” Komaeda’s gaze was piercing. Hinata sighed again. 

“How about I tell you a bit about me?” Komaeda simply shrugged. 

“I’m currently living with my best friend at her apartment. It’s pretty small, but we make do. I have a brother and I’m not a big fan of where I come from,” Hinata rambled. Komaeda seemed to perk up at his last comment. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“W-Well… It’s pretty suffocating. There’s a huge hierarchy about who’s best and I’ve never cared for that stuff. Not to mention the one at the top is a total bitch,” Hinata chuckled nervously. He didn’t know how to explain hell to a human. 

Komaeda nodded slowly as if taking it in. He fiddled with his tea and his eyes looked thoughtful. 

“I can… Somewhat relate,” Komaeda mumbled. Hinata was surprised that Komaeda was talking about himself at all. 

“I was raised in a strict environment. I was taught many things and now I’m questioning everything I was taught. It’s… Difficult,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata noticed the bags under his eyes. 

“It’s alright to question things. I think it’s actually pretty healthy,” Hinata chuckled. The tension around the two of them dissipated slightly. 

“Tell me about this roommate of yours,” Komaeda sipped at his tea. Hinata smiled. It seemed he caught Komaeda’s attention. 

Hinata told Komaeda all kinds of stories. The crazy things that happened to him and the stupid things. He caught Komaeda fighting to keep in a smile on some occasions. He was happy to see the other pitching in with his own little stories. 

Komaeda was still reserved and allowed Hinata to do most of the talking, but Hinata could see him opening up a little. He seemed more relaxed. 

In the middle of Hinata’s story about what made him leave home, something seemed to catch Komaeda’s eyes. The man’s eyes widened in surprise and Hinata turned to look. 

Shinguji had just walked in with a green-haired man beside him. They seemed to be talking happily. Hinata was surprised that anyone could deal with Shinguji’s ramblings about how beautiful humanity is. Komaeda pulled up his hood, covering his face slightly. 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata tilted his head. Komaeda shook his head and mumbled something about being cold. 

Hinata continued his conversation, but he noticed that Komaeda was talking less and in a lower voice. He seemed nervous and he was fidgeting with his coat. 

“How about we get out of here?” Hinata asked. Komaeda glared at him. 

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Hinata immediately began sputtering as he realized how bad that sounded. 

“N-No I didn’t mean it like that! You just seem uncomfortable.” Komaeda looked at Hinata for a while before sighing and standing up. Hinata noticed him wince in pain. He reached out his hand to Komaeda but retracted it. He knew Komaeda wouldn’t appreciate the help. 

Even after leaving the shop, Komaeda still seemed distracted. His eyes were distant and he seemed almost lost. 

“Hey. I can take you to your apartment you know? You seem out of it,” Hinata said. Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself. 

“I… Would appreciate that. I have a lot on my mind,” Komaeda mumbled. Hinata nodded and began leading the other man to his apartment complex. 

He was surprised Komaeda even let him walk him there. He was used to the man’s fiery personality, but now he seemed subdued. 

Hinata stopped in front of the complex and looked at the white-haired man. 

“Hey… Can we do this again? I had a good time,” Hinata asked, awkwardly. Komaeda fiddled with the edge of his coat. 

“Sure.” Hinata smiled at the man. He couldn’t help but feel worried about how he was acting, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

“I suppose I’ll see you soon, Hinata-Kun.” Hinata watched the man’s back as he walked into the complex. Hinata fought the urge to go after him. 

Something told him that Komaeda was going through something very important. Yet, Hinata felt the need to be there to support him. 

To protect him.


	11. Chapter 11

Komaeda’s hands trailed through his wings as he waited. He felt so tired. His wings had subconsciously wrapped around himself, creating a shield from the outside world. 

As soon as he heard the knock on the door, he bolted up. He tried to open the door as calmly as he could, hoping he didn’t look as bad as he felt. 

“Hey Komaeda-Kun,” Amami greeted. Komaeda silently stepped out of the way, allowing Amami to enter. As soon as the door was closed, Amami let go of his disguise, allowing his green wings to be free. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Komaeda cringed at how rusty his voice sounded. Amami shook his head and took a seat at the small table. 

“You obviously have something important to talk about. I’m here to listen,” Amami gestured to the seat next to him. Komaeda nodded and stiffly sat down. 

“I saw you at the coffee shop,” Komaeda decided to get right to the point. Amami’s eyes widened slightly before relaxing. 

“I see. I thought I saw you, but I assumed my mind was playing tricks on me.” Komaeda’s wings ruffled at how unbothered Amami was at being caught. 

“You were with a demon.” Amami nodded. 

“His name is Shinguji Korekiyo. He’s very interesting,” Amami smiled as he spoke of the demon. 

“How are you so calm? They’re our enemy,” Komaeda’s voice trailed away. He was less and less sure of that idea. 

“Have you ever considered that you’re wrong?” Amami asked. Komaeda’s wings wrapped around himself. 

“It’s what we’ve been taught all our lives. How can we not believe it?” Komaeda felt himself shaking. 

“Demons are just like us in a way. They feed off humans because it’s the only way they can survive.”

“But they kill humans by feeding.”

“Only some of them. Most of them know to not take too much,” Amami explained. 

“Then why have we been taught that they’re bad.” Amami’s eyes softened as he looked at Komaeda. The angel’s shivering was becoming more apparent. 

“It’s not surprising that you’ve clung on to what the older angels say. After what you’ve been through…” Amami trailed off. 

“Been… Through?” Komaeda’s voice sounded lost. Amami’s eyes were full of sympathy. 

“Komaeda… You do know that what you went through isn’t normal, right?” 

“Yes… Worthless angels like me get punished.”

“No… They don’t. It was just you,” Amami fiddled with his hands. 

“Just… Me?”

“Getting beaten isn’t normal. I don’t know why you became a target, but you did.” Komaeda could feel his breath coming in short gasps. He worked hard to steady his breathing. 

“Komaeda… What they did to you wasn’t right. So, maybe other things they said or did are wrong too.” Those words were all it took to shatter Komaeda’s world. Everything he had believed in… It was wrong? 

“What… What do I do now?” Komaeda’s voice was raspy. 

“You live. You protect Nanami like you were sent here to do, but you can change your mindset,” Amami ran his fingers through Komaeda’s wings in a calming gesture. 

“I saw you were with a demon too. Maybe getting to know him could be your first step,” Amami’s voice was calming. Komaeda nodded weakly. He couldn’t help but feel like his world had all come crashing down. 

___________________

Hinata was idly scrolling through his phone as he waited for his teacher to arrive. He hadn’t seen Komaeda since their last date and he couldn’t help but feel worried. He didn’t seem to be doing well last time. Komaeda had responded to a few of his messages but his responses were all short. 

“Hello, Hinata-san,” Sonia’s bright voice made Hinata lookup. Sonia looked as put together as usual, but something seemed… Off. 

“How was your date?” Sonia cheerfully sat down across from him. 

“Uh… I don’t really know. I got him to open up a bit but near the end, he seemed really off,” Hinata explained. Sonia hummed. 

“That is rather odd. Did you do anything strange?” Sonia tilted her head. Hinata shook his head. 

“I’m pretty worried,” Hinata tapped his fingers on the table. Sonia didn’t seem to hear him. She was looking at him oddly, her nose twitching as she sniffed. 

“Um. What’s wrong?” Hinata asked. 

“O-Oh! It is nothing. I just thought I smelled something on you. I must be mistaken,” Sonia’s eyes seemed distant as she made up excuses. 

“Yeah… Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it,” Hinata asked. Sonia raised her gaze. 

“What do you mean?”

“You seem pretty off. I don’t really know how to describe it.” Sonia sighed as he finished. 

“I suppose I do have something on my mind.”

“What’s going on? You can talk to me.” Sonia shook her head. 

“It is not important. I have simply been feeling off recently,” Sonia explained. 

“We should be talking about you. Have you asked him out again?” Sonia asked. 

“Am I supposed to?” The look Sonia gave him told him that he was supposed to. 

“B-But what should I do? Where should I take him?” Hinata asked. Sonia hummed as she tapped her fingers against the table. 

“You said he opened up to you, right? I… Do have an idea,” Sonia seemed hesitant as she spoke. 

“You’re the expert. I’ll go along with whatever you say.”

Sonia’s eyes hardened as she found her resolve. 

“Okay. You need to listen carefully…”

_____________________

Komaeda still felt ruffled from his conversation with Amami the night before. He was watching Nanami play video games as he tried to concentrate on his book. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t concentrate. 

He sighed as he closed the book and rubbed his temples. He had told Nanami about his conversation and she had told him to go for it. That didn’t mean it was easy. 

Komaeda’s mind kept screaming at him. He was taught to hate demons his whole life and it’s wrong? His mind was having a hard time keeping up with it. 

“... Nagito,” Nanami’s soft voice made him raise his head. 

“You should relax. You look really tense,” she patted the spot beside her on the couch. Komaeda stiffly got up and sat beside her. 

“... Can we go somewhere on Saturday?” Nanami asked. Komaeda tilted his head. Nanami wasn’t the type that wanted to leave the house. 

“Sure. Where do you want to go?”

“There’s this really pretty flower garden I saw online. I thought we could walk through it. Apparently, it’s pretty big.” Komaeda hummed. He always liked flowers for their beauty and it might help him clear his head. 

“Alright. We can go.” Nanami smiled at him and hugged him when he agreed.

He didn’t notice Nanami type something into her phone before starting up her game again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE’S A MASTURBATION SCENE IN THIS ONE. Nothing plot relevant happens except for Hinata pining so if you want to skip it feel free to. It starts after the _______. For everyone else, enjoy!

“Are you sure they’re gonna come?”

“Yes. Nanami-Chan said they would.”

Hinata let out a sigh. He was standing with Sonia at a large flower garden. Hinata doubted that their dates would even arrive. He couldn’t help worrying about Komaeda after their last outing. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited beside Sonia. 

“How are you feeling?” Sonia’s soft voice cut through the silence. 

“I’m kinda hungry. I haven’t fed in a while,” Hinata observed. Sonia sighed. “You really don’t know anything about romance,” she mumbled. 

When Hinata was about to retort his eyes snapped up. There was no mistaking that white hair. Komaeda was walking beside the girl he had tried to court when they first met. Komaeda’s eyes met him and he froze in place. Komaeda exchanged a look with the girl and she gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hello, you two!” Sonia’s voice was bright and full of her natural charm. Komaeda nodded tensely at her before looking at him. Hinata felt himself tense up as he looked into Komaeda’s curious eyes. 

“Hello Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda’s voice sounded raspier than last time. Hinata noticed the bags under his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He couldn’t help but ask. Komaeda’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. A little tired is all,” Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke. Sonia and Nanami were talking happily beside them and Hinata looked to Sonia for help. Sonia gave him a small smile. 

“Shall we go in?” Sonia asked as she gestured to the flower garden. Nanami nodded with a smile on her face. Komaeda seemed a bit more reluctant but followed. 

Komaeda looked like he would pass out at any time. Hinata kept a close eye on him to make sure he was alright. 

He had to admit, the flower garden was beautiful. He had just entered and was already overwhelmed by all the colors. He felt extremely out of place. 

Komaeda looked around, his eyes sparkling. He squatted down to look at some nearby. Hinata looked at Komaeda in awe. He had always seen Komaeda as someone who would be hard to impress. He didn’t expect him to like this place so much. 

The four of them walked through the garden, Sonia and Nanami talking while Komaeda and Hinata stayed quiet. They ended up at a split in the path. 

“How about Sonia-Chan and I go to the left and you two go to the right?” Nanami’s quiet voice suggested. Komaeda’s eyes darted to her. Hinata recognized the worried look in his eyes. Nanami gave him a reassuring smile. Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself once again. 

Without responding, Komaeda walked down the right path. Hinata jogged to catch up. The silence remained between them. Komaeda would stop every once and a while to look at specific flowers. 

Hinata decided it was time to break the silence. “You seemed surprised when you saw us.”

Komaeda huffed. “Let’s just say I wasn’t aware of the true intentions of the situation.” Hinata nodded, but couldn’t help smiling. 

“What’s that look for?” Komaeda’s brows furrowed.

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect someone to be able to trick you so easily,” Hinata said. He got a kick to the shin in response. Hinata laughed at the other man’s childish antics. 

“You aren’t any better. For all you know me and Nanami could be working together to kill you both,” Komaeda casually said. Hinata sputtered at how nonchalant Komaeda was. 

“I don’t think you have the ability to kill someone,” Hinata tried to force his usual teasing tone. Komaeda’s stormy gray eyes turned towards him. Hinata swallowed uncomfortably at the dark look there. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. If it brings about hope I wouldn’t mind killing or being killed,” Komaeda’s voice seemed to drop a few octaves. 

“Hope?” Hinata was confused. The way Komaeda was talking was honestly kind of scary. He wasn’t expecting the man to be so serious. Komaeda shook his head, his white curls moving almost hypnotically. 

“Nevermind. I doubt you would understand,” Komaeda practically whispered. Hinata playfully bumped shoulders with him. 

That turned out to be a mistake. Komaeda was immediately knocked to the ground by Hinata’s weight. 

“S-Sorry! I didn’t think that’d make you fall,” Hinata reached out a hand to help him up. 

Another mistake. 

Komaeda grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground. Hinata grunted as he landed on the concrete. 

“An eye for an eye, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda was already standing up. Hinata grumbled as he got up and shot Komaeda a glare. 

“How intimidating. I’m _so_ scared of the big bad Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda’s voice was higher in obvious sarcasm. 

“Says the guy who got knocked down when I only nudged you,” Hinata grinned at him. 

“I’m a frail person. Is Hinata-Kun going to keep being rough with me? How terrible,” Komaeda gave Hinata a playful wink. 

Warmth spread throughout his body. He felt strange. He knew humans didn’t have magic, so where was this sudden intense feeling coming from? He shook his head and tried to not think of it. Must be his imagination. 

“Ah, is Hinata-Kun embarrassed?” Komaeda grinned. 

“I’m not! What makes you think that?” Hinata exclaimed. Komaeda poked his cheek. 

“You’re blushing. Who would’ve thought that the guy who ground against me on our first meeting would turn out to be a blushing mess,” Komaeda’s smile reached his eyes as he teased. Hinata tried desperately to cover his face. 

“I thought this was a new start. No talking about the past,” Hinata grumbled. 

“Whatever you say, Hinata-Kun. Doesn’t erase the fact that you clearly wanted to get in my pants.” 

They continued talking through the walk. It was relaxed and natural. Komaeda told stories about him and Nanami growing up and Hinata talked about his various bar escapades. 

However, there was a problem. Hinata kept finding more and more things about Komaeda attractive and that strange warm feeling only intensified. The constant teasing from Komaeda didn’t help. Not to mention he couldn’t stop looking at Komaeda’s ass. Did he always sway his hips like that when he walked? 

He must be like this because he hasn’t fed in a while. Yeah, that must be it. There’s no other explanation for what was going on. 

They soon met up with Sonia and Nanami who were laughing happily and holding hands. Hinata watched Komaeda’s face soften when he looked at Nanami. A feeling of jealousy spread throughout Hinata’s chest. 

Wait… Jealousy?

Why would he be jealous? Komaeda was someone he was trying to charm. That was it. There was no reason to be jealous. Hinata desperately tried to convince himself that it wasn’t jealousy, but he couldn’t. 

_Komaeda… What are you doing to me?_

__________________

Hinata collapsed into his nest with a large sigh. He had returned to hell for the time being and was glad to see that his brother wasn’t in their shared den. 

Even if he wasn’t a fan of hell, he couldn’t help missing his nest sometimes. Not to mention it meant he could let go of his disguise without being constantly paranoid that a human would see him. 

His tail was whipping anxiously. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, feeling his horns. He couldn’t stop thinking about Komaeda. 

It must be because he hasn’t fed for a while. He should go find someone to feed off of. 

Yet the thought didn’t sound appealing. There was one person he wanted to feed off of, but he knew he wouldn’t allow it. Komaeda was stubborn. 

He thought back to Komaeda’s comment about being rough and found a blush rising to his cheeks for a different reason. 

Fuck. He was hard. 

Hinata sighed as he hurriedly stripped his clothes off. He didn’t feel like going to find someone to feed off of. 

Perhaps fantasizing about Komaeda would help him regain his composure. 

He laid back in his nest with a sigh as he closed his eyes. He imagined running his hands through Komaeda’s hair as they kissed. He had wanted to touch the man’s hair for a while but he didn’t think Komaeda would take too kindly to that. 

He imagined what it would feel like to shove his tongue into the man’s mouth. Would Komaeda be shy or rough? His teasing attitude seemed to imply the latter, but it could always be a front. 

Hinata reached his hand down to his already hard cock and stroked it slowly. He imagined putting his hands up Komaeda’s shirt, playing with his chest. The Komaeda in his imagination gasped at the feeling and gave him a sharp glare to hide it. 

Hinata groaned as he tossed his head back, stroking himself slowly. He thought about Komaeda getting down on his knees and looking up at him. 

Komaeda would surely grin at him as he stroked Hinata’s cock. Hinata bit his lip at the image. Imaginary Komaeda licked along the length of his cock teasingly. Hinata’s hand sped up as he imagined Komaeda sealing his mouth around him. 

Komaeda was so pretty. Imaginary Komaeda looked up at him as he took as much of Hinata as he could into his mouth. His eyes were wide and his pupils were blown with lust. His mouth was warm and wet, perfect around Hinata’s length. 

Hinata sped up his strokes as he imagined gripping onto that soft hair and fucking Komaeda’s mouth. Imaginary Komaeda grabbed onto his hips as he gagged around Hinata’s cock. His eyes were teary as he looked up at Hinata with lust blown eyes. 

Hinata groaned as he felt himself getting closer. All he could think about was how warm and wet Komaeda’s mouth would feel. His tongue caressing where Hinata was sensitive and moaning around him. 

Hinata thrust up into his hand as he reached his climax, groaning out Komaeda’s name as he imagined coming inside the man’s mouth. Hinata panted heavily as he came down from his high. He felt his face heat up as he realized what he did.

He hadn’t masturbated in so long. He always chose to find a human to have sex with so he could feed off of them. It made no sense for him to take care of it himself. Yet the thought of having sex with anyone other than Komaeda left a bad taste in his mouth. 

_What’s happening? This isn’t normal._

Hinata turned over in his nest, curling in on himself. He felt the strange need to have someone close. He imagined Komaeda in his arms, sleeping peacefully. That strange warmth overtook his body again. 

He needed to figure out what this means. He needed to. 

Yet, all Hinata could think about was white hair and a charming smile.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Nanami had been looking at Komaeda expectantly since they had gotten home. The walk back to their apartment had been silent, but Nanami clearly had something on her mind. 

“So? What’re your thoughts now?” She asked. Komaeda hummed as he stretched his wings. He had enjoyed his time at the garden and teasing Hinata had given him a more human view of his kind. However, that did not stop all his fears. 

“I… Don’t know.” Nanami gently patted him on the back. 

“I don’t expect you to know right away… But you were smiling when we met back up. A genuine smile.” Komaeda tilted his head. He was smiling? Really? He ran his fingers through his feathers as he thought about it. 

He couldn’t help still feeling that fear inside him. Angels were a dream come true for demons. They never ran out of energy like humans did and the demon could never gain immunity for an angel’s energy. He wondered what Hinata would do if he found out the truth and felt his wings tense up. 

Everything was so confusing. 

“You… Can see Sonia. Just… Stay on guard, okay?” Komaeda whispered. Nanami’s eyes brightened significantly and she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Nagito-Kun. I’ll be careful,” she looked up at him with a big smile. Komaeda nodded at her. He never would’ve imagined he would give Nanami permission to see a demon. 

Yet here he is. 

____________________

Komaeda let out a large yawn as he walked home. Nanami went to Sonia’s place and Komaeda had decided to walk her so he at least knew where she was. He was ready to go home and collapse into bed. 

“Nishishi.”

Komaeda tensed up slightly as a small demon ran in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized him. This was the demon that was interested in Saihara. Komaeda could see the boy’s disguised tail, but he couldn’t see any horns. 

“Hiya, Komaeda! Funny seeing an angel without his human,” the boy said with a sly grin. Komaeda narrowed his eyes. There was no way this demon should know he was an angel. Not to mention that he was talking about it so openly. This was a dangerous situation. 

“No need to make such a scary face. I’m not gonna drag you down to hell! Maybe,” the boy’s posture was completely relaxed. Komaeda felt his blood boil. Talking so casually about something so horrific was terrible. 

“Don’t try me, scum,” Komaeda’s voice came out as a low rumble. This only seemed to make the small demon happier. 

“Wow! Seeing an angry angel is definitely a new experience. Sorry, that’s a lie,” the little demon gave a wide grin. Komaeda felt his fists clench. The boy’s smile widened as he saw Komaeda’s fists as if everything was going as he thought. This only made Komaeda angrier. 

“Angels sure are scary!” The boy seemed to purposefully be raising his voice. If Komaeda didn’t do something now then he would be in trouble. Any demon could be listening in. He took a step toward the boy. 

“Are you gonna get me? The angel is gonna kill me~” the boy laughed as he jumped back. Komaeda’s wings were flared in anger. He was ready to rip this demon to pieces. 

The boy turned and ran. Komaeda couldn’t help himself. He immediately sprinted after the small demon, ready to find a place to rip him to shreds. The demon weaved expertly into alleys and kept Komaeda at a safe distance. The more he chased the demon the angrier he got. 

That was until he ran right into someone. 

Komaeda collapsed on the ground with a groan. A throbbing pain ran through his body. 

“Komaeda?!” A familiar voice said. Komaeda squinted up at the figure that he ran into.

“Hinata-Kun. Did you see a small boy run past here?” Komaeda asked as he tried to stand up. However, that didn’t go well. During his run, he hadn’t noticed just how tired he had gotten. His legs buckled under him and he collapsed back on the ground. 

Hinata leaned down to try and help but Komaeda simply shook his head. How humiliating. 

“Small boy? God damn it, Ouma. That’s why he was running,” Hinata growled. Komaeda looked up at him in fear. That small demon knew he was an angel. Did that mean that Hinata knew?

“S-Sorry about him. He was probably playing a prank on you. I can help you get back home though,” Hinata offered. Komaeda almost said no until he noticed how shaky his legs were. He sighed heavily as he nodded to Hinata. 

Hinata pulled Komaeda’s arm over his shoulder and put a hand on his hip to help him walk. Komaeda chuckled as he noticed the flush on the demon’s cheek. 

“Wh-What’s so funny?” Hinata asked. Komaeda simply shook his head. He was too tired to explain. Komaeda barely did any walking, instead relying on Hinata to help him along. 

When his rage got into his head he often forgot just how weak he was. His body was frail and he felt self-loathing echo in his thoughts as he leaned on Hinata. How pathetic. If he couldn’t even walk by himself how could he be expected to protect Nanami?

Komaeda told Hinata his room number and Hinata took him into the elevator. Their entire walk was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Hinata was strange. Komaeda often felt tense and scared about demons, yet it was the opposite with Hinata. He felt calm. 

When they reached his apartment, Komaeda took out his door key and unlocked the door. Hinata entered the apartment and immediately took Komaeda to the couch. The angel sighed as he settled down. He almost let go of his disguise out of habit, but he caught himself just in time. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hinata asked. Komaeda simply shook his head and gestured to the couch. Hinata seemed nervous but sat down beside Komaeda. 

“Um… Why did you collapse?” Hinata asked. 

“My body is naturally weak. It’s rather obvious if you look at me,” Komaeda gestured at his skinny frame. Hinata looked him up and down before continuing. 

“Sorry about Ouma. He’s always like that. It’s better if you ignore him,” Hinata said. Komaeda nodded. 

“You’re strange Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata looked at him, his eyes curious. 

“Being interested in trash like me. Even helping me get back home. What is your goal?” Komaeda asked. Hinata seemed lost. 

“I… Just want to get to know you. To tell the truth, I originally just wanted to get you in bed but… Something has changed.” Komaeda stared at him. He was surprised at how honest Hinata was being. He never would have expected the demon to be open about his thoughts. 

“B-But enough about my thoughts. I’ve had something on my mind for a while now. You mentioned something about hope on our date. What’s up with that?” Hinata asked. Komaeda looked at the demon lazily. He felt exhausted, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Hinata to leave. 

“Hope is absolute good. It’s the only thing that has got me through some parts of my life. If I lose hope, then I lose everything,” Komaeda said. 

“Everything… So you cling to it,” Hinata said. Komaeda nodded slightly. He was never this open with people except for Nanami but there was something about Hinata that calmed him. 

“I didn’t have a good childhood growing up. I got hurt a lot. It was my fault of course. If I weren’t such a disappointment then I wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” Komaeda shrugged. Hinata’s eyes were wide. 

“You were abused?”

“Abused… Is it abuse if I deserve it?” Hinata was silent as Komaeda finished talking. The angel felt his wings shift uncomfortably. 

“I apologize. You must be bored.”

“No! That’s not it. You… No one deserves to get hurt like that. Y-You shouldn’t think that,” Hinata said. Komaeda scoffed slightly. He felt his eyelids drooping. 

“It seems all my thought processes are wrong nowadays… Everything is falling apart around me… You’re so strange… Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda’s words came out slower and slower as his eyes drooped. His thoughts became a jumbled mess. 

He heard Hinata’s voice saying something he couldn’t understand as he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re the furthest thing from boring. You’re so…” Hinata trailed off. Komaeda was already asleep. Komaeda looked peaceful as he slept. Hinata shook his head. He shouldn’t stare. 

He looked around the room and was glad to spot a blanket. He gently placed the blanket over Komaeda. Komaeda nuzzled closer in his sleep. Hinata was surprised at how cute Komaeda could look. 

Hinata looked to the door. He guessed that now he should leave. Yet he found himself not wanting to. What if Komaeda woke up and needed help walking? He debated with himself before signing and sitting back down. 

He didn’t understand why he wanted to stay. Komaeda would probably be mad when he woke up. Hinata chuckled softly at the idea. Komaeda reminded him of a fluffy dog even when mad. 

The sound of the door opening startled Hinata. Nanami was standing in the doorway, looking at him in confusion. Hinata gave an awkward wave. Nanami slowly waved back as she shut the door. 

Hinata watched as the girl walked to Komaeda and lifted the blanket slightly. She seemed to be looking near his back. After a quick glance, Hinata watched in confusion as Nanami placed the blanket in its original place. 

Nanami stood tall and looked at him. She gestured for him to follow her. Hinata felt like an interrogation was coming. He hesitantly stood up with one last glance to Komaeda and followed Nanami. 

She took him to what he could only assume was her room. She seemed to have a liking for the color pink and there were a massive amount of plushies and video games. Hinata also spotted a bunny that Nanami eagerly picked up. 

“Do you want to play some games?” Nanami asked as she petted the bunny. Hinata couldn’t help feeling confused. 

“You had such a serious expression on your face and that’s what you wanted to ask?” Hinata smiled. Nanami’s eyes turned to him and he was surprised at the intensity. 

“Games are very serious.” Something about the way she said it made it sound like a threat. 

“Fine. Just a warning, I’m pretty good,” Hinata decided to humor the girl. He didn’t know what hell awaited him. 

______________________

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The muffled yell was the first thing Komaeda heard as he woke up. Komaeda groaned at the uncomfortable feeling in his wings. Great. He fell asleep with his disguise on again. 

He was about to let go of the disguise when he realized that the voice he heard wasn’t Nanami’s. Komaeda shot to his feet and was relieved to feel his strength had returned. The angel cautiously made his way to Nanami’s room and opened the door. 

“How the hell do you keep doing that?!” Hinata’s irritated voice echoed around the room. Nanami had a smug smile on her face. 

“It’s called proper gaming skill,” Nanami said as she ran her fingers through her pet bunny, Monomi. Hinata ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Komaeda couldn’t help the soft smile that overtook his face. 

“Ah. Hey Nagito-Kun,” Nanami waved. Hinata stiffened up and turned towards him. Komaeda waved at them both as he leaned against the door. 

“H-Hey Komaeda,” Hinata seemed nervous. Komaeda guessed that Hinata thought he’d kick him out. 

“You should know better than to challenge Chiaki,” Komaeda grinned. Hinata’s face went right back to the irritated expression from before. 

“How the hell does she keep winning?” Nanami and Komaeda both laughed at his outburst. Hinata crossed his arms and huffed. 

“No need to pout, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda couldn’t help teasing him. He was surprised by how relaxed he felt with Hinata in his home. The more he got to know him the more he liked him. 

… Liked him?

His mind desperately tried to grasp the concept of liking a demon. Especially a demon who groped him on their first meeting. Yet when he saw Hinata he didn’t see a demon. He just saw Hinata Hajime. 

Komaeda grasped one of his sleeves. He could understand Amami’s feelings now. He smiled at the pouting demon. 

“Do you mind if I join in?”

___________________

Hinata left the apartment complex with a big smile on his face. Even if he got destroyed by Nanami’s skill and Komaeda’s dumb luck, he couldn’t help feeling happy. Komaeda was laughing and smiling so genuinely. It was hard to focus when he was being so cute. 

“Did you get laid?” Hinata nearly screamed when Ouma stepped in front of him. 

“God damn it Ouma you have to stop doing that shit,” Hinata growled. The small demon had always used his size to his advantage. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you fuck?” Ouma bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“W-Wait was that why you annoyed Komaeda?” Hinata pointed an accusing finger at him. 

“What? I would never. You’re always so mean to me, Hinata-Chan,” Ouma whined. Hinata rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Ouma’s dramatics. Him acting like this was basically an admission of guilt. 

“Why the hell would you do that anyway?” Hinata asked. Ouma only really did things for his own amusement. It’s just what you would expect from a mischief demon. Feeding off annoyance made him a master of getting others angry. 

“Why not? I’m just waiting for you to find out the obvious,” Ouma shrugged. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him but Ouma happily trotted away. Hinata sighed. He would never be able to understand that guy. 

Just as he was sure he was going to head home, someone interrupted him. 

“Hajime-Chan!” Hinata yelped as he was knocked to the ground by someone. Hinata sighed when he saw who it was. 

“What is it Mioda?” Hinata sighed. Mioda dragged him to his feet and pushed him in front of her. 

“Meet Ibuki’s new girlfriend!” Mioda practically screamed. Hinata looked at the girl in front of him. She was a short girl with uneven black hair. 

“H-Hello. I-Ibuki has said a lot about you,” the girl timidly spoke. Hinata looked at Mioda with a grin. Mioda always was into the shy girls which seemed to go totally against her loud personality. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hinata smiled at the girl. She seemed to relax as spoke. 

“I-I’m Tsumiki Mikan,” she spoke. Hinata was surprised that Ibuki had fallen for a human. He would have to talk to her about that later. 

“I’m surprised you found yourself a girl, Mioda,” Hinata teased. Mioda howled in laughter as she swung an arm around Tsumiki. 

“Mikan-Chan is the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet and she’s all mine!” Mioda stuck her tongue out at Hinata’s teasing. Hinata ruffled her hair in response. 

“Gundam-Chan also said you had your eyes on someone! I never thought you would actually pursue someone romantically!” Mioda said. Hinata shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s not a big deal,” he sighed. 

“It is a big deal! Maybe we can go on a double date when you snag him!” Mioda laughed. Tsumiki giggled at the other girl’s theatrics. Hinata felt a bit jealous at how close the two were. He thought about slinging his arm around Komaeda’s shoulder. He was sure the other man would make a sarcastic comment with that smug smile of his. 

A short pang of hunger overtook Hinata but he shook it off. 

“I’d love to chat more but I should be heading home,” Hinata said. It wasn’t a lie. Hinata was planning on sleeping his hunger off. 

With a final wave to the two girls, Hinata hurried to Harukawa’s apartment. He considered going to a bar to find someone to feed off of, but the thought made him want to throw up. The only thing that sounded appealing was feeding off of Komaeda. 

Hinata couldn’t understand these thoughts. His mind flashed to Sonia. She always had a firm understanding of emotions and what everything meant. Hinata nodded. He would visit her. She would be able to tell him what was going on. 

Hinata grabbed his motorcycle and took off. He thought about how Komaeda had clung to him when he drove him home. He wanted to turn around and return to Komaeda’s apartment, but he continued driving. 

This had never happened before. Hinata felt nothing for the humans he had fed off of in the past. He started pursuing Komaeda because of his damaged pride, but it evolved into something else. 

Komaeda was a mystery that he wanted to solve. There was something off about the other man. Komaeda had a strange aura surrounding him that Hinata couldn’t quite put his finger on. While Komaeda looked weak there was an aura of strength around him. 

Hinata wanted to find out more about him. He wanted to tell Komaeda about him being a demon. He wanted to spend more time with Komaeda. He wanted to do so many things. 

He shook his head. Sonia would know. She always did. He would just have to ask her what caused that strange fluttery feeling when he was around Komaeda. Hinata nodded. Yes. It was simple. She may be able to cure him. 

He hoped so because he could feel the hunger becoming more prominent. He could ignore it for now, but he wasn’t sure how long he could last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!! I will not be uploading next week because I will not be at home. I’m going on a trip so I won’t be able to update any of my stories next week. However, when I am back everything will go back to its normal schedule. I hope you all have a great week!


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how many times Hinata would visit, he was always astounded by the size of Sonia’s estate. He would usually take a moment and admire everything about it, but he was impatient. He needed to find out what was happening to him. 

He had texted Sonia when he stopped for gas and told her that he was coming over. It wasn’t surprising to see the woman waiting patiently for his arrival. She gave him a big smile as he approached but she suddenly went rigid when he was near her. Her eyes sparkled as her smile widened. 

“Congratulations, Hinata-San!” Sonia exclaimed. Hinata was taken aback by her response. He hasn’t told her anything in the text besides that he was coming over. 

“What are you congratulating me for?” Hinata asked. Sonia’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You don’t know? You’re in love Hinata-San!” Sonia clapped her hands together. Hinata’s whole body went rigid. Love?

“What? No that can’t be it!” Hinata put his hands up. There was no way that was it. Demons like him couldn’t fall in love. He was meant to feed off humans, not fall in love with them. Sonia seemed to notice his dilemma and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t we go inside? We can sit somewhere comfortable to discuss this,” Sonia suggested. Hinata nodded slightly and let Sonia lead the way. A pang of hunger went through his body, but he forced it down. 

The inside of Sonia’s mansion was just as lavish as the outside. She led Hinata to a large couch and he gratefully sat down with a sigh. He was sure most things in this house cost more than Harukawa’s entire apartment. 

“How about we start with something basic?” Sonia smiled encouragingly at him. Hinata nodded and allowed her to continue. “A demon of my species needs to know if someone is in love. After all, if a human is in love already then we will not be able to court them. Every person has a smell to them if they are in love. I caught that smell on you.”

“So that’s why you sniffed me at the coffee shop,” Hinata sighed. Had he been in love with Komaeda for that long?

“The scent at the time was faint so I was sure I was mistaken. However, there is no denying it now. You’re in love with Komaeda-San, aren’t you?” Sonia got right to the point. Hinata knew it was pointless to argue so he nodded. Sonia tapped her fingers against her thighs. 

“I… Believe that may be a problem,” Sonia whispered. Hinata looked at her in confusion. She quickly shook her head and looked at him. “Well, with your species and all. If he wants a monogamous relationship, then it will pose a problem. You will eventually become desensitized to his energy and will need to feed off others.”

Hinata sighed as he put his head in his hands. Sonia had just reaffirmed what had been on his mind since Sonia had told him he was in love. Komaeda seemed like the type who would want a monogamous relationship and he didn’t want to come across as a scumbag by asking if he could sleep with others. Sonia rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“It’s a rather difficult situation. I’ve never heard of a demon of your species ever falling in love before,” Sonia sighed. Hinata could tell that there was something else she wanted to say, but she kept silent. 

“What should I do?” Hinata asked desperately. He didn’t know where to go from here. The thought of feeding off anyone other than Komaeda brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to feed properly with these thoughts and feelings. 

“... What do you think he thinks of you?” Sonia asked. Hinata didn’t know why she asked the question. Komaeda was a human and Hinata was doomed to become desensitized to his energy. 

“I don’t know. I’m at least his friend, but it’s so hard to read him. He was flirting with me on our date but I don’t know if he was just being playful or not,” Hinata messed with his hair in frustration. Komaeda was good at hiding his feelings which just made the whole situation worse. 

“I think you should talk to him about this. Tell him about your feelings and when he gives his answer, you can message me and we can go from there,” Sonia said. Hinata sighed. That was probably the best he could do for now. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t dreading talking to Komaeda. 

_____________________

Hinata tapped at the bar as he waited. This was his usual location for a hunt, a popular club in the city. He would usually be looking for someone to take home, but the thought made his knees weak. 

“Hajime-Chan!” A bright voice signaled his friend’s arrival. Mioda gave him a big hug from behind. Hinata had invited her and was glad that she made it. 

“What would Hajime-Chan want to ask Ibuki?” Mioda asked as she sat down next to him. Hinata awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Mioda would want him to get straight to the point. 

“It’s about your relationship. You’re with a human. How… How do you do it?” Hinata asked. Mioda tilted her head like a dog. 

“Well, it’s not all that complicated! I feed off attention and I just don’t feed off Mikan-Chan! That’s all!” Mioda exclaimed. Hinata sighed. That was the answer he was expecting. It really didn’t help him much. 

“What’s wrong, Hajime-Chan?” Mioda scooted closer to him. Hinata knew he couldn’t hide anything from the eccentric girl. She had known him as long as Harukawa did so she knew his mannerisms. 

“I… I’m interested in a human. I don’t know where to go from there,” Hinata took a gulp of his drink. Mioda’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? That must be why you look so hungry! Have you fed off your human yet?” Mioda giggled. Hinata shook his head. “Hajime-Chan… You need to eat. You really look hungry.” 

Hinata could tell Mioda was concerned. He probably looked terrible. Mioda grabbed his shoulders and gestured to the people at the club. “Why don’t you try finding someone to feed off of?” Mioda asked. Hinata shakily got to his feet. He knew that Mioda wouldn’t let him rest until he at least tried. 

He heard Mioda yell encouragement as Hinata went into the crowd. Hinata scanned the people at the club for someone he could feed off of. His eyes landed on a young lady by herself. She had short brown hair and was awkwardly standing like she didn’t know what to do. Hinata knew an easy target when he saw one. 

“Hey,” Hinata said as he approached her. The girl looked at him in surprise but gave a small wave. 

“Hello! What’s your name?” The girl asked. She was bubbly and seemed like a kind girl. The thought of taking her home made his stomach hurt, but he tried to ignore the feeling. 

“Hinata Hajime. What’s your name?” 

“Naegi Komaru,” the girl and offered her hand. Hinata awkwardly took it and shook her hand. 

“What’re you doing here? You don’t seem to be doing anything,” Hinata asked. Komaru laughed and messed with her hair. 

“That obvious, huh? I’m waiting for someone. What about you?” Komaru flashed him a bright smile. 

“Just relaxing I guess. I’ve been kind of stressed,” Hinata decided to tell a half-truth. Komaru hummed and her gaze fell back on the crowd. 

“What do you feed off of?” The question immediately set Hinata on edge. This girl was a human, how the hell did she know he was a demon?

“I… I-“

“You don’t have to answer. You should really feed soon though. You look starving. My girlfriend looks like that sometimes and I always have to convince her to go feed,” Komaru hummed. Hinata was shocked at how nonchalant this girl was. She had a strange glint in her eyes as she spoke as if she were leaving out something important. 

“Is there any way I can help out? In a safe way of course,” Komaru smiled. Hinata imagined taking the girl home and finally having something to eat. It would feel good to feed again. Hinata’s mind flashed to Komaeda. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit. 

“I-I’m sorry. I have to go,” Hinata called out as he ran to the exit. He heard both Mioda and Komaru call to him, but he didn’t pay attention. He stumbled to the exit and didn’t stop running when he was outside. 

The cold night air filled his lungs, but Hinata barely felt it as he ran. He didn’t know why he was running. He just wanted to get as far away from those thoughts as possible. 

He only stopped running when he ran out of breath. He put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way. He wanted to keep running. He wanted to get away. He wanted-

“Where are you running to, Hinata-Kun?”

The breathy voice made Hinata raise his head. Komaeda was standing before him, his white hair blowing slightly in the wind. Hinata felt so many feelings go through him at one time. He wanted to take Komaeda. He shook his head and dug his nails into his things. He couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t. 

Komaeda stood there, silently observing him. Hinata felt like he was being scrutinized. Silence surrounded the two of them. Hinata expected Komaeda to do something, but he didn’t expect Komaeda to hold out his hand. 

“Come on. You can stay with us tonight.”


	16. Chapter 16

Komaeda didn’t know why he did what he did. 

He couldn’t sleep that night and had decided to go for a walk only to stumble into Hinata. Komaeda knew a hungry demon when he saw one. He usually would kill them on sight, but he knew he couldn’t. Not to Hinata. 

He still didn’t understand why he offered Hinata to stay though. As he reached out his hand Hinata looked at him with confusion on his face before grasping it and allowing himself to be tugged along. The demon’s hand was shaking. 

The walk to the apartment was silent. Hinata kept his eyes on the ground as Komaeda led him. Komaeda led Hinata into the apartment. Nanami was already asleep in her room so he didn’t have to worry about questions from her. Komaeda pushed Hinata down onto his bed. Hinata’s eyes were dull, the hunger clear in his gaze. 

“Get some sleep,” Komaeda said. Hinata was still trembling as he clutched the blanket. He was looking around Komaeda’s room curiously, but it looked like he wasn’t processing anything. 

“Where will you sleep?” Hinata’s voice was gruff as he spoke. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just go to sleep. You look like you’re going to pass out,” Komaeda sighed. He already knew he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. He would have to stay awake to make sure Hinata didn’t try anything. A hungry demon was still a hungry demon no matter what. 

Hinata awkwardly got comfortable on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. However, he kept his eyes open. He wouldn’t turn his gaze away from Komaeda. Komaeda felt his wings stiffen up instinctually. His body was getting ready to fight. 

Komaeda relaxed when Hinata pulled the covers closer and closed his eyes. The angel was impressed with Hinata’s self-restraint. That didn’t stop Komaeda’s mind from whirling. 

He pulled the chair out from his desk and sat on it. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Hinata would have to feed off someone to survive. There was nothing Komaeda could do to help him. 

His gray eyes were fixed on the sleeping demon as he wondered. What made him so hungry? Hinata showed that he was good at getting what he needed on their first meeting. There was no reason for him to be so hungry. 

Komaeda knew there was nothing he could do. If Hinata fed off him then he would know he’s an angel. That was the worst-case scenario. He didn’t know what the demon would do if he found out. Hinata seemed like a good person, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be hiding his true personality. 

Amami’s words rang in his head. Demons weren’t what he had been taught. Komaeda knew nothing about them. All he knew were the stories he had been told while in heaven. 

That couldn’t stop the fear from gripping him. One demon could spread the information that he was an angel to other demons. He would be hunted down and would be able to protect Nanami anymore. He felt his hands start to shake but he curled them into fists. He turned his attention to Hinata. 

Komaeda concentrated on Hinata’s face. There were bags under his eyes, but other than that his face looked soft. He looked innocent. Komaeda stood up from his chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

He let his disguise go. His wings fluttered and twitched as the air brushed against them. Komaeda leaned down, draping one of his wings over Hinata. The only response was Hinata nuzzling deeper into the blanket. 

Komaeda kept his gaze on him until light shone through the window. 

_____________________

Hinata woke with a groan. 

His stomach felt empty. Hunger pangs were overtaking his body at that point. He knew that if he didn’t feed soon then he’d die. The sound of the door opening made him lookup. 

Komaeda was standing in the doorway. Hinata felt his hunger return with a vengeance. He thought about grabbing Komaeda and pinning him to the bed. Komaeda’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Komaeda asked, his hands on his hips. Hinata pushed himself to a sitting position and tried to look Komaeda in the eyes. 

“A bit. I’m still kind of out of it though,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to eat. But he still didn’t know if he would be able to feed off someone else with his current feelings for Komaeda. 

“I made breakfast, but I don’t think you really want it,” Komaeda said. Hinata nodded. Eating wouldn’t help at all. It would only remind him of how hungry he was. 

Komaeda’s gaze felt piercing. Hinata felt like Komaeda was scrutinizing him. Komaeda approached the bed with a strange look on his face. He almost looked… sad. 

“Come on. I can help you get back to your apartment,” Komaeda said as he reached out a hand. Hinata took it and allowed Komaeda to help him to his feet. He felt his legs shake, but he was able to stay standing. 

Komaeda put Hinata’s arm around his shoulder, supporting him. Hinata chuckled as he remembered doing the same for Komaeda when he bumped into him. Komaeda shot him a quick glare before continuing to walk. 

As Komaeda helped him get to Harukawa’s apartment, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder why Komaeda wasn’t asking what was wrong. Komaeda didn’t ask any questions about what was going on and why Hinata was so weak. The other definitely was strange. 

Being surrounded by others as they walked only made him more hungry. There were so many people he could feed off of. So many humans he could take the energy from. Yet the only one that seemed appealing was the one he had his arm slung around. 

He wondered how Komaeda would react if Hinata took what he wanted. Komaeda was feisty so Hinata was sure he wouldn’t let him take power easily. Hinata found the thought appealing. His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. 

He shook his head, startling Komaeda. He needed to let go of these thoughts. If he kept thinking like this, he might… do something he’d regret. Komaeda looked at him with concern but didn’t stop walking. 

Hinata tried to keep his mind on something else. He would need to find someone to feed off of. Hinata didn’t know how successful he would be in the state he was in now though. He was weak and he didn’t know if he would be able to get someone to come home with him at this rate. 

Before he knew it, Komaeda had led him to Harukawa’s door. He was surprised that the other remembered where it was. Hinata pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Harukawa was still on a job, so Hinata knew no one would be waiting inside. 

Komaeda helped him lay on the bed. Komaeda was so close to him. He could smell his flowery scent and could make out little flecks of green in his gray eyes. Hinata wondered if Komaeda was observing him too. Komaeda leaned back, his gaze still on him. Hinata felt the urge to pull him down but he kept his hands at his sides. 

“Are you leaving?” Hinata asked. Komaeda kept silent but he didn’t move. Hinata felt comfortable with Komaeda here. Even though his being here only left him more hungry. 

“What are you thinking about?” Komaeda whispered. He spoke so softly like the moment was fragile and could be broken. Hinata felt like it was too. 

“I don’t know,” Hinata lied. He knew exactly what he was thinking about. He wanted to take Komaeda here and now. 

“You’re so strange, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata expected this to be the time where he left, but Komaeda stayed put. “You make me feel and think about strange things.”

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly. Was Komaeda admitting to liking him? He could hardly believe it. Komaeda was always so hard to read. He kept his emotions to himself but now he looked open. Vulnerable. 

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know anything at all. You being like this has just made me realize how useless I am,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata reached up to grab onto the other’s arm. 

“You aren’t useless. Trust me you can’t help me with this,” Hinata chuckled. He felt like there was a meaning behind Komaeda’s words that he wasn’t aware of. 

“But what if I can? What if I can and I’m too afraid to let go of my previous thoughts?” Komaeda whispered. Hinata felt even more confused. Komaeda was speaking like he knew what was happening. “What if I have things I want to do but I’m holding myself back?” 

Hinata tightened his grip on Komaeda, bringing him closer. Komaeda didn’t struggle and let himself be pulled closer. Komaeda was hovering over Hinata, his hands on either side of Hinata’s head. Hinata caressed Komaeda’s cheek. 

“I think you should do what you want. You shouldn’t hold yourself back. If you know what you want then you should try to get it,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda’s eyes showed confusion, his brow furrowed as he thought. He seemed to come to a conclusion as his eyes became steely, his mask for his emotions put back on. 

Hinata expected Komaeda to get off him and leave since he seemed to be hiding his feelings again. He didn’t expect Komaeda to lean down and kiss him. Hinata’s eyes widened briefly before closing them. 

Komaeda was being cautious as if he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Hinata licked at Komaeda’s lips, asking for entry. Komaeda let out a soft sigh as he opened his mouth and allowed Hinata’s tongue inside his mouth. 

Hinata lost himself in the kiss. Komaeda was shy and seemed inexperienced in kissing. Hinata gladly took the lead, running his hands up Komaeda’s back. Komaeda let out small noises into the kiss and desperately tried to kiss back. 

It was when Hinata bit Komaeda’s lip that things changed. 

A feeling that Hinata had never experienced flooded his body. A feeling of immense energy. He felt like his body was overtaken by the feeling and he gasped. Komaeda jerked back. 

Hinata looked at Komaeda in shock as the feeling went away. Komaeda’s eyes were wide, a look of fear overtaking him. 

“Komaeda... You’re an angel?” 

Before he could go any further, Komaeda jerked out of Hinata’s grasp. His eyes were wide and wild, like a cornered animal. Before Hinata could say anything Komaeda sprinted out of the room. Hinata reached for where he was but he was too late. He heard the door slam as Komaeda escaped from the apartment. 

Hinata was left with an empty apartment, many questions, and the leftover warmth from where Komaeda had sat.


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata was waiting at the coffee shop, tapping at the table. 

He had already ordered for both him and his friend. Asahina had given her usual kind smile as she placed both cups down. Hinata knew he was being ridiculous, expecting the other to get here on such short notice but he couldn’t help it. He needed to know. 

The opening of the coffee shop door followed by a boisterous laugh alerted Hinata that his friend had arrived. Tanaka was dressed in his usual strange attire and was strutting to Hinata’s table like he owned the place. Hinata shouldn’t be surprised anymore. 

“Rather bold of you, a mere mortal, to invite me on such short notice,” Tanaka glowered. The effect was greatly diminished by one of his hamsters peeking out of his scarf. 

“Yeah yeah. Just sit down, I need to talk to you,” Hinata mumbled. He usually had a bit more patience but right now he didn’t. He knew the burst of energy Komaeda had given him wouldn't last forever. 

Tanaka seemed to sense the seriousness in Hinata’s voice as he sat down without any more theatrics. Hinata sighed in relief as he took a sip of his coffee. He decided to get straight to the point. 

“How did you know?” Hinata asked. Hinata cursed himself for not being more specific but Tanaka already seemed to have realized what he was talking about. 

“You are speaking of the angel, right?” His eyes narrowed. Hinata nodded with a sigh. He knew he must look like complete shit but he didn’t want to waste energy trying to look good. 

“I have been intrigued by the existence of angels for a long time. I have even met a few in this lifetime. They have a different aura around them,” Tanaka explained as his hamsters scurried around on his sleeves. Hinata shook his head. He had never gotten as good at sensing auras as other demons could. 

“I found out about it. Now I don’t know what to do,” Hinata put his head on the table. He was so tired. He decided to tell Tanaka everything that happened. Meeting Komaeda, getting to know him, falling in love with him, and Komaeda running away from him. 

Tanaka looked to be deep in thought as he mulled over the new information. Hinata knew that Tanaka wouldn’t be able to help much but he mainly wanted emotional support and an explanation. 

“Have you attempted to speak to the angel?” Tanaka asked as he took a sip from his drink. Hinata shook his head. It had only happened today after all. He didn’t want to scare Komaeda. 

“Angels fear us. They believe that we will take them away which is a valid fear. I suggest speaking to the angel and clearing the toxic air,” Tanaka said. Hinata ran his hand through his hair. It seemed like a good idea but Hinata didn’t even know where to start. “Do you know who he is here to monitor?”

Hinata hummed at the question. The only possible answer was Nanami. They were with each other most of the time and Komaeda was fiercely protective of her. Hinata nodded. 

“I see. If he lives with them then you should not appear at their domain. Unless you wish to spawn a violent reaction,” Tanaka’s hamsters seemed to nod along with the statement. 

“Then how am I supposed to meet with him?” Hinata asked. He was so frustrated. He wanted to be with Komaeda as soon as possible. He never wanted something like this to come up. 

“Either send him a private communication or speak with him when you see him in public.” Hinata could only guess that private communication meant a text message. However, with Komaeda’s response at Harukawa’s apartment, he didn’t think the angel would respond. 

“Tell me about your shows,” Hinata decided to change the subject. Tanaka happily rambled on about how his four dark devas bring smiles to many, but Hinata could barely focus. He could practically feel the energy leaving him. He needed to talk with Komaeda. 

Hinata’s thoughts weren’t on feeding though. He just wanted to be close to the angel. 

___________________

“Nagito-Kun…”

Komaeda didn’t respond to the voice at his door. He had made sure to keep it unlocked in case Nanami needed anything. He could hear her soft footsteps as she approached his bed. 

“Come on, Nagito-Kun. You can’t stay in bed forever… I think,” Nanami mumbled as she gently shook his shoulder. Komaeda’s wings only wrapped tighter around himself. Nanami seemed to understand as she let out a sigh and left the room. 

As soon as he got home he had collapsed onto his bed. Hinata knew. Hinata knew everything. Everything was ruined. He didn’t know how Hinata felt about it or if he felt betrayed. 

_He might tell other demons to come get me._

Komaeda shook his head at the thought and buried his face in his wings. Hinata wouldn’t do that. Would he? Komaeda could never be certain. With his luck, it might just happen. 

Komaeda rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just stay inside forever. It was unrealistic and unfair for Nanami. Yet he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to face Hinata. 

What was hurting him most was the look of shock and desperation on Hinata’s face as Komaeda fled from the apartment. He had abandoned the demon when he was vulnerable. All because of his petty fears. 

Komaeda desperately wanted to run to Hinata and explain everything. He wanted to kiss Hinata again. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. He wanted so many things. 

_This is what I get for thinking I could get something good._

Komaeda’s wings quivered at the thought. That’s right. This was all his fault. He selfishly tried to pursue something with Hinata while knowing it was forbidden and could even put Nanami in danger. Everything was his fault. 

His wings relaxed as he processed everything. It’s just like normal. He should've assumed anything would’ve changed. Nanami only stuck with him because she had to. No one would care about an angel like him. An angel that couldn’t get anything right. 

He had hurt Hinata. Hinata would be happier to never see his face again. Komaeda felt a hysteric laugh bubble up his throat but he kept it inside. There was no point in alarming Nanami. He would just do everything like usual. Except he would avoid Hinata. 

He would avoid anything that made him happy. That was the only way. Everything he loved burned away in front of him. That’s how it always was. 

Komaeda steeled himself as he sat up on his bed. His wings fluttered slightly, revealing his instability. He deserves this despair. If Hinata wanted to hurt him then he’d let him. 

But for now, he would stay as far away from the demon as he could. 

_____________________

Hinata looked at the unopened text message. He had sent it hours before and there was still no response from Komaeda. Hinata felt his hunger slowly returning. But he refused to acknowledge it. 

He felt desperate. Desperate to see Komaeda and talk with him. Desperate to hug him and hold him as close as possible. Desperate to just be in his presence. 

“You look like shit,” the voice came from the front door. Harukawa strutted into the apartment, sighing in relief at being back home. Hinata didn’t respond. He continued staring at his phone. 

“Hey, brat. What’s up with you?” Harukawa narrowed her eyes as she put all her belongings in their rightful places. Hinata continued staring at his phone as he responded. 

“Have you ever been in love, Harukawa?” The question took the girl off guard. She stiffened in her movements and she looked at Hinata with shock and confusion clear in her eyes. Hinata didn’t look back. 

“Yeah. Why?” Harukawa decided to be honest. Hinata was acting off. Hinata finally lifted his eyes from his phone. He knew that Komaeda wasn’t going to respond. 

“What do you do when you fight with them?” Hinata’s voice sounded completely dead. He knew he should try to act like his normal self to not alarm his friends but he couldn’t find it in him to do it. 

“I talk to him. You know, like normal people,” Harukawa huffed. Although she tried to come off as standoffish Hinata could see the concerned looks she was throwing at him. 

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to you?” Hinata tapped on the surface of his phone as he spoke. His mind was telling him to run to where Komaeda was and hold him tight. To never let go of him. Yet Tanaka’s words about scaring him held the demon back. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“I wait for him to calm down. What’s this about? What’s going on with you?” Harukawa shot back. Hinata hummed. Wait, huh. Yet Hinata didn’t have that time. It wouldn’t take long for the energy Komaeda gave him to completely diminish. He wouldn’t be able to talk with the angel in that state. 

“You shouldn’t worry about it,” Hinata mumbled. Something whizzed past Hinata’s face and planted itself in the wall. Hinata wasn’t at all surprised to find it was a knife. 

“Don't fuck with me. You ask me all kinds of questions with a dead look in your eyes. This isn’t like you. So you’re going to explain to me what’s going on or else,” Harukawa growled. Hinata knew she would follow through on her threat. 

So Hinata told the story again. Every time he mentioned Komaeda he felt his heartache a little more. Harukawa was shocked at the revelation that Komaeda was an angel but still kept her cool. 

“So are you just going to sit here and mope?” Harukawa asked as she played with one of her knives. Hinata looked at her in surprise. 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying I’m stuck,” Hinata sighed. Harukawa shot him another glare. 

“No. You are just refusing to find him because of your own conflicted feelings. You know where he lives right? Then fucking wait outside until you see him. If you really care about him you’ll fight for him. Or are you just going to wait here to die,” Harukawa growled. Hinata was shocked at the intensity of her words. He never expected the other to care so much. 

“Stay here tonight. But tomorrow you’re going to him. You’ll be going even if I have to drag you there,” Harukawa stood up as she finished speaking and stomped into her room. Hinata was left dumbfounded, watching her leave. 

He placed his head on the table. What Harukawa said made sense. But he didn’t want to hurt Komaeda. He didn’t want to scare him. He didn’t want to lose him forever. 

Hinata shook his head. If he just stayed here then Komaeda will never find him. Harukawa was right. He needed to take action. He couldn’t just sit back waiting for something to happen. 

Hinata nodded to himself, determined. Tomorrow he would do everything to clear things up with Komaeda. And then maybe, just maybe, they could be together. 

Hinata laughed a bit at his optimism. It wasn’t like him. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Yet as he drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help thinking of laying curled up with the angel.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata was scrolling through his phone outside of Komaeda’s apartment complex. He had been there for at least two hours and he hadn’t seen Nanami or Komaeda. He still refuses to give up. 

He knew Komaeda meant a lot to him. He never even knew he would be able to fall in love. Demons of his kind never did. Yet here he was. 

A pang of hunger went through his body. 

He quickly shook his head. He couldn’t think about how hungry he was. He may end up doing something he regrets. 

The sound of footsteps drew his attention to the front of the apartment complex. He let out a small gasp as Nanami walked out. He quickly pocketed his phone and ran up to her. 

“Nanami! Where’s Komaeda?” Hinata got straight to the point. Nanami gave him a surprised look but quickly recovered. 

“Hinata-Kun. He’s inside… something happened to him… I think,” Nanami mumbled. Hinata was surprised that Nanami didn’t know. He thought Komaeda and her shared everything with each other. 

“Y-Yeah. I was hoping to talk to him. Can you ask him to come out?” Hinata asked. Nanami hummed in thought. 

“Maybe talking to you will help. But he seems pretty determined to stay inside… I can try but I don’t know if I’ll be successful,” Nanami muttered. Hinata gave a sharp nod. 

“All I need you to do is try. If you can’t get him out then it’s not your fault,” Hinata gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Nanami seemed to like what she saw because she gave a small smile in return. 

“Okay. I was going to get lunch but it can wait. I’ll do my best, Hinata-Kun.”

____________________

Komaeda was busily cleaning the kitchen. As soon as Nanami left he started cleaning the apartment. He always cleaned when he was stressed so he knew Nanami would pick up on it. 

_Cleaning is the only thing you’re good at anyway._

A gentle melody was coming from his phone as he scrubbed harder. For once, cleaning isn't helping. He still felt weak and miserable. Komaeda’s wings shook with stress and curled around his body. 

The sound of the door opening made Komaeda jump in fear. Nanami was looking at him with a concerned expression. Komaeda unfurled his wings in the hopes of appearing fine. 

“Sorry, Chiaki-Chan. Did you forget something?” He asked. Nanami was still looking at him, concerned. She shook her head at his question. 

“No. I just decided against picking something up. I can find something in here,” Nanami said as she opened the fridge. Komaeda knew there was something else she wanted, but wasn’t saying.

_You can’t help her at all. You were doomed as soon as you were made._

Komaeda squeezed his wing harshly. He could feel the muscles protesting under his strong grip. He kept his eyes on Nanami as she pulled out some leftovers from the fridge. 

“It’s a nice day today. You should go for a walk,” Nanami gave him one of her gentle smiles. Komaeda shook his head. 

“I… I don’t want to be around people right now. I’m feeling a little anxious today,” Komaeda said. It wasn’t entirely a lie. There was just another reason behind it. 

_Pathetic. You can’t even face him._

Komaeda’s right wing flapped angrily. Nanami’s eyes widened as she looked at the wing but she chose to ignore it. 

“You should go out at night then. There won’t be people walking around so late. Maybe being outside will help settle your nerves,” Nanami said. Komaeda could tell that Nanami wasn’t going to let this drop. If she was determined about something she could be incredibly stubborn. 

“I… I’ll go on a short walk tonight,” Komaeda mumbled. Nanami gave him a heartfelt smile and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

_Arent you supposed to be the one helping her? Yet you can’t even do that._

Komaeda pushed Nanami away. Her eyes flashed briefly with hurt, before returning to her usual blank expression. Komaeda’s hands were trembling. 

“You should rest, Nagito-Kun,” Nanami whispered. Komaeda gave a quick nod and practically sprinted to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

As he leaned against the door, he wondered just how long he could keep this up before going mad. 

____________________

Hinata muffled a yawn as he leaned against his motorcycle. Nanami had texted him and told him about how she convinced Komaeda to leave for a walk at night. Hinata still didn’t want to risk missing him so he stayed outside the building all day. 

The door opening was what signaled the angel’s arrival. Komaeda cautiously looked around before exiting the building. Hinata was careful to stay away from the entrance so he wouldn’t startle Komaeda back inside. 

The first thing Hinata noticed was how tense the angel seemed. It seemed like all his muscles were ready to flee at any moment. This was going to be even harder than he originally thought. 

Hinata made sure he was far enough behind Komaeda for him not to notice. He needed to come up with a plan on how to approach him. Komaeda was on edge and would likely lash out. It felt like Hinata was approaching a scared animal. 

Komaeda continued walking until he suddenly veered into an alleyway. Hinata’s eyes widened at the choice. He expected Komaeda to continue walking straight, especially with how on edge he was. Hinata lightly jogged so he wouldn’t lose sight of the angel. 

He didn’t need to worry about that. 

As soon as he veered into the alleyway, gray eyes were staring back at him. Hinata gasped as he took a step back. Komaeda’s eyes were intense. Hinata could see the storm brewing there. 

“Hello, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda said. His voice was dead. A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine. He felt like Komaeda was looking into his soul. 

“So you’ve come to get what you want. I don’t mind,” the angel said. Hinata tilted his head slightly. He didn’t understand what the angel was saying. Komaeda seemed to pick up on this. “You are going to take me away, right? I don’t mind. You can even kill me if you want.”

Hinata’s eyes widened at the casual way Komaeda spoke. Hinata had gotten used to Komaeda’s quirks but this was something completely new. This wasn’t the Komaeda he had come to know. 

“Ah. I see. This form isn’t very appealing for you, is it?” The angel let out a twisted laugh. Before Hinata’s eyes, huge white wings sprouted from Komaeda’s back. When tucked against Komaeda’s sides they almost dragged along the ground. Hinata couldn’t help staring at them. 

“This is better, isn’t it? So what are you going to do, Hinata-Kun? Are you going to kill me? Cut me open? Or maybe I’ll just be kept as a prisoner for you? Is that what you want?” The longer Komaeda went on, the more hysterical he sounded. The angel suddenly gripped his left wing tightly. Hinata gasped as he saw blood begin to trickle from the wing. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate. He ran up to Komaeda and pried the arm away from his wing, slamming it against the wall of the alley. Komaeda wheezed as he laughed. 

“Komaeda you need to calm down,” Hinata urged. Komaeda’s wings thrashed a bit, but they didn’t try to hit Hinata. 

“I am calm, Hinata-Kun. I just want to know what you want from me,” Komaeda rasped. His whole body was shaking like a leaf. “Ah. It must be that I’m so repulsive. You couldn’t possibly want an angel like me, right?”

Komaeda let out a small gasp as he was pulled into an embrace. Hinata held Komaeda’s skinny frame tightly. He could hear the angel’s wheezing directly in his ear. 

“Stop this, Komaeda. I don’t want to take you away. Not because I think you’re repulsive, but because you don’t deserve something awful like that,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda continued trembling in his arms. But his arms nervously raised and wrapped around Hinata. The demon could feel the other’s wings wrap around both of them. 

“I’m scared, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata almost missed what he said because of how quiet he was. Hinata nodded slightly. 

“Yeah. I’m kind of scared too.” The two of them stood in each other’s embrace. Komaeda’s body was slowly becoming less tense. Hinata could hear his breath even out. 

“Why are you doing this for me, Hinata-Kun?” The angel asked. Hinata chuckled a bit. 

“You still don’t know?” He asked. Komaeda hesitated, his wings drawing tighter around the two of them. 

“I still find it hard to believe that you like someone like me. Nothing is redeeming about me. I’ll only let you down,” Komaeda continued whispering. Hinata gently pulled away from the embrace to look Komaeda in the eyes. 

“I don’t believe that. If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I? I don’t believe any of the things you say about yourself. So stop saying those things. Stop pushing me away,” Hinata begged. Komaeda’s eyes lost the crazed gleam they held before.

Komaeda gave Hinata a longing look. Hinata never expected the other to look so desperate. The two of them continued staring into each other’s eyes. Hinata cautiously closed the distance between the two of them. 

The kiss was slow. He wanted Komaeda to have the opportunity to pull away if he wanted to. But he didn’t. Komaeda kissed back just as cautiously, wrapping his arms around Hinata. Hinata took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Komaeda let out a sigh of relief as he reciprocated. Hinata had only kissed Komaeda once yet he could feel himself getting addicted to it. Komaeda’s movements were cautious but passionate. It was clear he wanted this as much as Hinata. 

The feel of Komaeda’s wings around his back made him push up against Komaeda. The angel gasped into the kiss but didn’t struggle as Hinata pushed against him. Hinata ran his left hand through Komaeda’s hair, lightly tugging. 

The need to feed pushed its way into Hinata’s mind. 

Hinata pushed away from the kiss. Komaeda’s eyes were wide and startled. His wings trembled slightly. 

“I-I need to go. If this keeps going on I’ll… do something I’ll regret,” Hinata said as he tried looking away from the angel. Komaeda’s wings curled slightly around himself. 

“You think you’ll take advantage of me,” Komaeda’s voice was deeper than before, likely as a result of the kissing. Hinata desperately tried to ignore how hot that was. 

“Yes. I need to leave,” Hinata started making his way out of the alley when he felt a hand grab his wrist. When Hinata turned around, Komaeda’s wings had already vanished. 

“What if I want you to take advantage of me?” Komaeda asked. Hinata swallowed thickly. 

“I-I can’t do it when you’re not feeling well,” Hinata said, thinking of Komaeda’s crazed outburst from before. He didn’t expect Komaeda to chuckle. 

“That was out of my desperation to be with you. Are you going to put me back into that mental state by dying, Hinata-Kun?” Komaeda asked. Hinata felt drawn in by the angel’s gaze. Komaeda’s eyes were firm with determination. “Are you going to leave me, Hinata-Kun?”

Hinata felt his resolve breaking apart. Komaeda was right in saying that he would die soon if he didn’t eat. But he didn’t want Komaeda to do this just to help him. 

“I want this, Hinata-Kun. I’ve just been too afraid to admit I like you,” Komaeda whispered as if he could read Hinata’s mind. Hinata looked into his eyes to see a warmth he didn’t expect. “I’ve been too much of a coward to accept how I feel. Are you going to reject me now?”

Hinata looked deep into Komaeda’s eyes. He could see that they still had a lot to talk about. A lot needed to be discussed. He could even see a bit of that crazed man he saw before. Yet, that was overtaken by the Komaeda he had come to know and love. The angel he had come to love. 

“No. I don’t want to reject you,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda’s face relaxed slightly and he gave a small smile as he linked their fingers together. 

“Come on. Let’s go to my apartment. It’s closer.” Komaeda whispered. Before Hinata could ask about Nanami, he was dragged by the hand. He allowed himself to be dragged. The feeling of Komaeda’s hand in his just felt right. 

He was determined to keep holding the angel’s hand even after he had fed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is pure smut. If you’re not into that any plot relevant details will be written in the author’s notes at the start of the next chapter. For everyone else, enjoy.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Komaeda was pinned against the door. Komaeda huffed as the demon kissed him but allowed it to continue. Hinata wasted no time in exploring Komaeda’s mouth with his tongue. Komaeda let out a pleased sigh into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck. 

When Hinata pulled back from the kiss he immediately went to Komaeda’s neck. The angel gasped as Hinata bit and sucked on his skin. He gripped the demon’s hair tightly. This only seemed to encourage Hinata as he pressed his body fully against the other. 

“C-Can’t even get to the bedroom? Are you an animal?” Komaeda desperately tried to keep his voice steady. Hinata huffed and growled against the angel’s neck before practically dragging him into the bedroom. 

Komaeda huffed as he was thrown on the bed, Hinata crawling over him. The demon’s eyes were lust blown and glowing slightly as he fed off him. Komaeda tried to continue looking unaffected. 

“Your wings. Bring them out,” Hinata growled. Komaeda was silent as he stared the other down. Seeing the determination there, he sighed and let go of his disguise. His wings fluttered and shook as they were freed. 

Komaeda gasped as Hinata grabbed at his wings, gripping the feathers. The angel bit his lip, stubbornly refusing to let out a noise. That proved to be difficult as the demon continued gripping his wings. 

“Are your wings sensitive?” Hinata’s voice was rough as he asked. Komaeda huffed and looked away. He knew his face was bright red but that didn’t stop him from trying to hide his interest. 

Hinata chuckled as he leaned back down to Komaeda’s neck. The angel bit his lip harder as Hinata continued grasping his wings while also attacking his neck. Komaeda’s wings were trembling and thrashing slightly at the stimulation. Hinata’s fingers creeping under his shirt was what made Komaeda grip him to stop him. 

“H-Hey! You’re wearing more clothes than me,” Komaeda huffed. Hinata chuckled against Komaeda’s neck before leaning back to take off his jacket and shirt. Komaeda’s eyes followed every movement. The angel rubbed his thighs together as he continued trying to convince himself that he was in control. 

“You can touch me you know,” Hinata whispered as he looked at the angel below him. Komaeda’s wings flared angrily as he glared at the demon. 

“I-I know that!” He huffed. His hands trembled as he ran them up Hinata’s body. He stopped when he heard Hinata grunt as he ran his hands past his nipples. 

“So, you’re sensitive here,” Komaeda chuckled. Hinata glared but continued making small noises as Komaeda flicked and rubbed at his chest. Komaeda giggled at the demon’s reactions, his wings flapping in delight. Hinata huffed as he pulled Komaeda’s shirt over his head. 

Komaeda withdrew his hands from Hinata’s chest, choosing to slightly cover himself. Hinata batted the hands away so he could see the other’s body. He was skinny just like Hinata expected, but there were small scars on different parts of his body. 

“I’m sorry you have to see something so repulsive,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata’s eyes darted back up to Komaeda’s face as he realized he was staring too much. 

“You aren’t repulsive,” Hinata whispered as he ran his hands up Komaeda’s stomach and chest. He idly traced some of the scars he came across. Komaeda relaxed slightly at the touches. “I’m just wondering where these came from.”

“I think those are stories for other times,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata nodded but decided to give Komaeda a brief kiss to try and express his affection. Komaeda sighed into the kiss, running his hands through Hinata’s hair. 

Komaeda tensed up as Hinata reached for his pants. The demon tilted his head at the expression on his face. It was different from his earlier expression. He seemed almost… Shy?

“Wait. Are you a virgin, Komaeda?” Hinata asked before getting a face full of feathers. He could faintly hear Komaeda grumbling about respect or something as Hinata laughed into the wing. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle,” Hinata kissed Komaeda’s wing as he spoke. Komaeda huffed but lifted his hips to help Hinata get his pants and underwear off. The demon couldn’t help staring. He gripped the angel’s thighs, delighting in the gasp that he got. 

Komaeda let out a startled moan as Hinata latched on to his thigh and began to suck and bite on it. He immediately covered his mouth to try and stifle the sounds, his wings trembling. Hinata growled against his skin and pushed the hand away from his mouth. 

“Don’t. I want to hear you,” the demon huffed. The angel bit his lip but nodded slightly. Before Hinata could go back to his thighs, Komaeda growled and pulled his leg away. 

“Y-You need to undress too,” Komaeda grumbled. Hinata smiled warmly at the glare the angel was shooting him. Without any shame, Hinata pulled both his pants and underwear down. Hinata grinned as Komaeda tried not to look too far down. 

“Show me your true form too,” Komaeda huffed. Hinata’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect the angel to request something like that. He thought that Komaeda would not want to be reminded that he was a demon. 

Hinata nervously let go of his disguise. Komaeda’s eyes immediately drifted to his horns. Komaeda beckoned for him to lean down, reaching for his horns. His hands caressed the horns and he hummed. 

“I like them,” Komaeda mumbled. Hinata smiled down at him in relief, giving him a peck on the lips. Komaeda let out a small whine as Hinata ran a finger down his length. 

“I want to go slow but I also really want to be inside you,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda’s face was flushed as he bit his lip, his gaze traveling down to Hinata’s cock. 

“Y-You can go ahead,” Komaeda mumbled as he spread his legs more. Hinata cursed at the sight. Komaeda looked beautiful spread out under him, his large white wings framing him perfectly. 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Hinata asked. Komaeda huffed as he reached for his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it to Hinata. 

“I know how demons work. You don’t get sexual diseases,” Komaeda said as he laid back down on the bed. Hinata blushed as he realized that meant Komaeda didn’t mind Hinata finishing inside him. Hinata poured a good amount of lube on his fingers, warming it up so it wouldn’t be unpleasant for the angel. Komaeda looked a little nervous as Hinata put one finger by his entrance. 

“It’s okay. I’ll go slow,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda shot him a look that practically screamed _don’t underestimate me._ Hinata chuckled at Komaeda’s stubbornness before slowly pushing his finger inside. Komaeda let out a small sigh at the feeling. 

Hinata kept a close eye on Komaeda’s facial expression as he slowly started thrusting his finger in and out. Komaeda’s wings were twitching and trembling at the feeling. When Hinata knew the angel was ready he pushed a second finger in. 

Komaeda’s brow furrowed a bit at the stretch. Hinata leaned down to kiss him, trying to distract from the unpleasant sensation. Hinata smiled as he felt Komaeda’s walls relax around him. Hinata began moving his fingers apart inside of Komaeda, listening to the little gasps he was letting out. 

Komaeda suddenly let out a loud moan, his wings stiffening as Hinata found his sweet spot. Hinata smiled, memorizing the spot inside of Komaeda. The third finger made Komaeda flinch and bite his lip. Hinata shushed him as he gently kissed him. 

Hinata was patient in his stretching. He wanted to make sure Komaeda was enjoying himself. The thought made Hinata blush. He hadn’t felt this way with the previous partners he had. He was more concentrated on making Komaeda feel good than feeding. 

Komaeda gasped as Hinata pulled out his fingers. His eyes followed the demon’s every movement as he grabbed the lube and poured some on his length. Komaeda’s wings were twitching in anticipation. 

“I’m going to start, okay?” Hinata whispered. Komaeda gave a small nod in response. Grabbing Komaeda’s legs and putting them on his shoulders, Hinata began pushing in. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding him. Komaeda was letting out small gasps and moans, his wings flapping. 

The two of them both let out moans as Hinata bottomed out inside Komaeda. The angel was trembling, his eyes cloudy. Hinata leaned down, practically bending Komaeda in half as he kissed him. Komaeda eagerly reciprocated, enthusiastically shoving his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. 

“I-I’m going to move, okay?” Hinata whispered against Komaeda’s lips. The angel gave a shaky nod. He gasped as Hinata pulled out of him slowly. The feeling was overwhelming, making Komaeda throw his head back at the sensation. Hinata’s slow thrust back inside made both of them moan. 

“You feel so good Komaeda,” Hinata panted, overwhelmed by the tight heat. Komaeda let out a moan, his wings suddenly rising. Hinata gasped as the angel’s wings wrapped around both of them. Hinata was surrounded by the softness of Komaeda’s feathers. 

The demon felt the intimacy of the moment creep up on him. Komaeda was trusting him so much, his wings seemed to be protecting both of them. Hinata cupped Komaeda’s cheek as he slowly pulled out. 

“I’ll take care of you, Komaeda,” Hinata whispered. Before the angel could respond, Hinata thrusted in. Komaeda moaned at the force, his wings tightening around Hinata. Hinata stopped thrusting from worry. Komaeda’s eyes opened wide and he glared at him. 

“Wh-Why are you stopping?” Komaeda growled. The force of his gaze made a shiver run down Hinata’s spine. The look Komaeda was giving him could only be described as murderous. “I thought demons were supposed to be rough. Stop treating me like glass and fuck me.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock but he nodded. He felt like if he refused he would probably be killed in this bedroom. Hinata slowly pulled out, making the angel growl before thrusting in as fast as he could. Komaeda let out an appreciative moan, his walls twitching around Hinata’s cock. At least Hinata now knew the angel liked it rough. 

Komaeda’s moans only got louder as the demon set a brutal pace. Hinata had a grip on Komaeda’s hips and with every thrust, he would pull the angel in to meet him. Komaeda couldn’t hold in his noises as the feeling of Hinata inside of him took over. 

The slick sounds of Hinata thrusting into Komaeda mixed with both their noises filled the room. Both of them didn’t care about anyone hearing, instead only focusing on the feeling of being tangled in each other. Komaeda was running his hands up Hinata’s chest as he pounded into him. 

Hinata’s thoughts were only focused on the tight heat surrounding him. The feeling of being inside of Komaeda was incredible. Komaeda gripping on to his chest only added to the sensation, making him want to go faster and make Komaeda feel as good as possible. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to feel their climaxes getting closer. Komaeda was moaning loud enough that Hinata was sure the neighbors would be able to hear him. The angel opened his blurry eyes, wings quivering around Hinata. 

“H-Hinata-Kun. I’m close,” Komaeda gasped. Hinata grunted in agreement. Komaeda whined as Hinata suddenly stilled. Just as the angel was about to complain, Hinata gripped his hips tight and fucked into him faster than before. 

The feeling of Hinata hitting his sweet spot over and over is what pushed him over the edge. Komaeda arched his back with a loud moan as he came all over his stomach, his wings quivering and twitching. Komaeda’s body tightened around Hinata’s cock, making the demon groan and thrust as deep inside of Komaeda as he could before releasing inside him. 

The two of them panted as they caught their breaths. Komaeda raised his shaky hands to pull Hinata down. The kiss was slow and sweet as the two of them came down from their highs. Komaeda’s wings still stayed curled around both of them, shielding them from the world. 

“K-Komaeda. Can I keep going?” Hinata asked. Komaeda’s eyes widened as he realized the demon was still hard inside him. He let out a long sigh. 

“You demons really are beasts huh? Fine. But be gentle,” Komaeda tried to sound annoyed. Hinata chuckled against the other’s lips. 

“You act so tough, but you were practically screaming my name just a few moments ago,” Hinata said as he slowly started to pull out. Komaeda gasped at how sensitive he felt, his wings shuddering. He gasped as he felt Hinata grip his wings and pin them next to him. 

“I like seeing you like this. I think I can get used to it,” Hinata’s voice was gruff as he slowly moved inside of the angel. Komaeda was trying not to get lost in the feeling of Hinata’s slow thrusts, trying his hardest to glare at the other. 

“Don’t act so smug. The only reason you get to do this is because you’re hungry,” Komaeda huffed, his wings trying to get out of Hinata’s grasp. Hinata chuckled and leaned down to kiss at Komaeda’s neck. A rumbling sound was coming from him. 

“Wait… Are you purring?” Komaeda asked. Hinata stiffened up, his face red. Komaeda threw his head back in a laugh. “What are you, a cat?”

“Sh-Shut up! I can’t control it,” Hinata growled, his purr still audible. Komaeda chuckled more, wrapping his legs around Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Does that mean you like how it feels inside me?” Komaeda whispered, his voice raspy. Hinata’s felt his cock twitch inside of Komaeda, making the angel giggle. “I guess that’s a yes.”

“D-Don’t tease me,” Hinata growled as he pulled out and thrusted back in, hard. Komaeda let out a startled moan, his wings trembling in Hinata’s grip. “If you’re gonna be a brat, then I’ll just have to be rough with you.”

Hinata’s thrusts became faster and harder, making the angel shake and moan. Every thrust made Komaeda jolt and moan, his whole body shaking from the stimulation. Hinata was biting his lip as thoughts filled his head. All he could think about was how good it felt inside of the angel and how happy he was. 

Feeling Komaeda’s wings trembling in his hands and hearing his loud moans made him feel incredibly warm. He felt so many things for the bratty angel and he never wanted to leave him. 

“I love you, Komaeda,” Hinata spoke without thinking. Komaeda’s entire body stiffened at the words. Hinata immediately stopped his thrusting, fear making him feel cold. The angel’s eyes were wide with shock. Just as Hinata was about to panic, he spoke. 

“Say it again.” Komaeda’s voice was practically a whisper. Hinata gasped as the angel used his legs to pull him deeper inside. 

“I-I love you, Komaeda,” Hinata groaned. Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata’s back, nails digging in. 

“Again.” 

“I love you, Komaeda,” Hinata whispered as he started to thrust again. Komaeda let out small moans as his pace got faster and rougher. “I love you, Komaeda.”

He repeated it again and again as he fucked into the angel. Komaeda was trembling and moaning Hinata’s name. The demon was sure the angel started saying Hajime somewhere along the line. 

Hinata continued saying those four words as he thrusted against the angel’s prostate. His nails dug into Hinata’s back, his legs trying to pull Hinata as deep as possible. Pure love flooded Hinata’s mind as the angel sobbed his name. 

“I love you,” Hinata groaned as he thrusted a final time into the angel. Komaeda’s entire body was shaking as he felt the demon release inside him. The feeling made his eyes roll into the back of his head as he came hard. Hinata gently ran his hands through Komaeda’s hair to help him get through it. When he had recovered, the demon nuzzled into Komaeda’s neck, his purr even louder than before. 

“... You’re still hard,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata chuckled slightly. His purr was almost deafening as he gently nibbled at the angel’s neck. 

“This is what happens when a demon like me doesn’t feed for a while,” Hinata giggled. Komaeda groaned and dug his nails into Hinata’s back. 

“You really are a demon,” he mumbled. Yet, when he heard Hinata purr even louder, he knew he didn’t mind. His body was sensitive and he could feel overstimulation setting in. He was tired from already having come twice, but a part of him didn’t want this to be over. 

Feeling Hinata slowly grind inside him solidified that he had a long night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter of this fic so far is porn I guess this is my life now


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for anyone who didn’t read the previous chapter: Hinata and Komaeda sinned together and during it Hinata said he loves Komaeda. That’s all you need to know for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Komaeda blinked open his eyes, wearily. The first thing he registered was the pain in his hips. He grunted as he shifted slightly, causing pain to rocket through him. The second thing he registered was warm arms wrapped around him and a body pressed against his back. He could feel Hinata’s breath against his neck. 

As he tried to squirm out of the demon’s arms, Hinata growled and wrapped his arms tighter around Komaeda. The angel huffed as he realized he wouldn’t be going anywhere. His wings were relaxed despite the pain he was feeling. The next thing he noticed was he was still… sticky. 

Komaeda sighed. It made sense. He was pretty sure he passed out and it would make sense that Hinata did too. That still didn’t change the fact that he was sticky and it sure as hell wasn’t comfortable. 

“Hey. Get up,” Komaeda flared his wings to get them to knock against Hinata. The demon grumbled and nuzzled closer to him. He really was just like a cat. 

Komaeda reached his arms back and shook Hinata. That seemed to do the trick. The demon let out a large yawn but didn’t lessen his grip on the angel. 

“Mornin’,” Hinata yawned, his voice gruff from sleep. Komaeda huffed. It made him mad that a tired Hinata was stronger than him. Hinata smiled mischievously. “Ready for another round?”

An elbow to the stomach seemed like the best option to Komaeda. Hinata sputtered as the breath was knocked out of him but laughed when he recovered. At least that made the demon lessen his grip. 

Komaeda attempted to stand only to grunt in pain. Hinata seemed to catch on right away. The demon wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and nuzzled against his hair. 

“Just relax. You’re sore,” Hinata mumbled. 

“I wonder who’s fault that is,” Komaeda huffed. Hinata chuckled and let out a deep purr. “I need to clean up. If you aren’t going to let me stand, at least help me into the bathroom.”

“Sure. I’ll go fill up the bath and come back to get you,” Hinata seemed to be unreasonably happy as he stood up and walked into Komaeda’s bathroom. Komaeda guessed that he was happy he got to finally feed. 

That night had been… intense to say the least. Hinata definitely didn’t hold back. Komaeda’s hips were proof of that. His thoughts wandered to the words said. 

_I love you, Komaeda._

Komaeda shook his head. He couldn’t have meant that. Hinata was probably just caught up in the moment. Komaeda’s wings drooped. That had to be it. There was no other way. 

_Unless he really meant it._

The thought was only wishful thinking. Komaeda couldn’t understand how anyone could love someone like him. A failure on all accounts. 

Before Komaeda could think more, Hinata was coming towards him. Komaeda blushed and looked away as he realized they were both still undressed. Hinata seemed to notice and chuckled. 

“Come on. Before the bath gets cold,” Hinata said as he wrapped his arms around Komaeda. The angel yelped as he was picked up. He shot the demon a glare but that only seemed to amuse him more. Komaeda tried not to find the demon’s smile cute. 

Komaeda sighed in relief as Hinata lowered him into the water. The warmth helped ease the ache in his hips. Komaeda let out a startled sound as Hinata got in behind him. 

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” Komaeda exclaimed. Hinata chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s middle. 

“I was inside of you all night. I think taking a bath together is justified,” Hinata laughed. Komaeda blushed at the bluntness of the comment. He huffed and his wings flared slightly, making Hinata laugh and rub his face against the feathers. 

Komaeda relaxed in the water. The feeling of Hinata behind him was comforting. He tried to shake off the thought. He shouldn’t get used to this. It would only lead to more heartbreak. 

That was proving to be more difficult as Hinata started to wash him. All of his touches were gentle and caring. Komaeda’s chest felt warm. He shook his head. 

“You don’t have to act like this, you know,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata’s hands froze in their movements. Komaeda silently cursed himself but he knew he had to get it out. 

“What are you talking about?” Hinata asked. He sounded legitimately confused. Komaeda sighed. 

“Acting like you care about me. Really I don’t mind. You fed. You don’t have to act like this now that you got what you want,” Komaeda mumbled. He was having a hard time getting the words out. 

Hinata was silent. It was made worse because Komaeda couldn’t see him. He was prepared for any anger that might come. What he wasn’t prepared for was Hinata hugging him tightly. 

“I’m… I’m not acting. I-If you don’t feel the same it’s fine. But I’m not faking this,” Hinata whispered. Hinata’s head was on Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda couldn’t find the courage to look at him. 

“You can’t be serious,” Komaeda whispered. This entire moment felt too fragile. _He_ felt too fragile. He felt Hinata sigh. 

“Let’s talk when we’re out of the bath okay?” Hinata asked. Komaeda nodded. He expected Hinata to stop washing him, but it resumed. It felt like Hinata was being even more caring now than before. 

Komaeda tried desperately to stop feeling. To shut off his emotions like he was used to. It didn’t work. It felt like that night had broken down all of his walls, leaving him completely open to Hinata. 

He couldn’t help feeling scared. 

When they were out of the bath, Hinata offered to help him get dressed. Komaeda vehemently denied. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall deeper into these feelings. 

His hips still ached, but less so than before. He tried again to get his feelings under control. It didn’t work. All he could think about was the words Hinata had spoken and the gentle way he treated him. 

He shook his head. He would just have to face this. Tell Hinata that he didn’t need to stay around. That he should just leave. 

The thought made his wings tense. 

Before he could overthink even more, he walked out into his room. Hinata was already dressed in his clothes from the day before. He gave Komaeda a soft smile and gestured for him to sit down on the bed. Komaeda did so, wincing at the pain in his hips. 

“Why were you freaking out yesterday?” Hinata started. Komaeda looked at the demon in confusion. He didn’t know what that had to do with things. 

“A lot of things have changed recently. I learned that most of what I learned growing up was false. It messed with me. You finding out I am an angel only intensified that,” Komaeda answered honestly. Hinata hummed.

“So, you're going through a lot?” Hinata asked. Komaeda gave a small nod. “Well, I’m not asking for you to marry me. You… you don’t have to tell me about how you feel now. We can take our time.”

“That’s not the issue,” Komaeda glared. Hinata seemed startled by the intensity on his face. “Why do you want to be with me? There’s no reason other than me being an angel.”

“H-Huh? That’s not it! I-I don’t know why I like you. It’s just kinda happened,” Hinata rambled. Komaeda’s wings were twitching. He wanted to stop thinking and just accept what Hinata was saying. But he couldn’t. 

“You should reconsider, Hinata-Kun. It would be best if you stay away from me,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata’s eyes flashed with hurt before changing to annoyance. 

“Did nothing I said yesterday even faze you? Did you even listen?” Hinata asked. Komaeda’s wings flared at the challenging tone. 

“Of course I did! I just can’t understand why you would feel that way!” Komaeda said, voice rising in volume. 

“What can’t you understand? I can’t control how I feel! Do I need to explain basic emotions to you now?” Hinata’s voice rose to match Komaeda’s. 

“I just can’t understand how anyone could love someone like me!” Komaeda yelled. Hinata’s eyes widened at the words. Komaeda looked away from the demon, his wings curling around himself. 

“So that’s what this is,” Hinata mumbled. “You don’t think you deserve it.”

“Wow what an amazing thought, Hinata-Kun. I wonder how anyone could’ve come to that conclusion,” Komaeda sassed. He knew he was lashing out as a defense mechanism, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Hinata to realize he was a waste of time. 

Hinata’s eyes didn’t leave Komaeda. The angel flinched as Hinata got up and walked to him. He gasped as his arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Komaeda asked, incredulously. Hinata only squeezed Komaeda tighter. 

“I know I can’t fix everything that’s going on. Hell, I can barely even understand what’s going on in your mind. But let me try to change your mind,” Hinata whispered. “Stop pushing me away. Let me try to show you that I really love you.”

Komaeda was struck silent. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He cautiously lifted his arms to wrap around Hinata. 

“Let’s take things slow, okay? So you can see how I feel,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda gave a small nod against Hinata’s shoulder.

This all felt too good to be true. He felt like everything would come crashing down around the two of them. Yet, he wanted to believe that it would be alright. That maybe he could have this. Maybe he could savor this warm feeling for a bit longer. 

The two of them pulled away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Hinata leaned in and kissed the angel. Komaeda sighed into the kiss, relaxing slightly. Hinata’s arms around him felt secure and strong. He felt protected. 

“Komaeda! I thought we were friends!” The sound of the door slamming open and a loud voice made the two of them quickly stop kissing. Souda was standing in the doorway, tears streaming down his face. “Are you really gonna leave me all alone in the single camp?!”

“Sorry… I couldn’t stop him. Congratulations on the sex or whatever,” Nanami slowly walked into the room, grabbing on to Souda’s arm and giving a thumbs up. One look at the bags under her eyes said it all. She definitely heard everything the night before. 

Souda’s cries slowly became more muffled as Nanami dragged him away. Hinata and Komaeda looked at each other silently before both laughing. 

“I guess something had to go wrong, huh?” Hinata said as he laughed. Komaeda nodded, his wings flapping as he laughed. When they calmed down they looked at each other again. 

“... Will you give me a chance?” Hinata asked. Komaeda gave a small nod. Hinata’s bright smile made Komaeda’s chest feel warm. 

Even if this would all end in heartbreak, if it meant he could see that smile more then he would risk it.


	21. Chapter 21

Komaeda sighed as he stared into the mirror. His wings were a complete mess. Hinata seemed to enjoy grabbing them and never let up that whole night. Komaeda blushed at the memory. 

Komaeda had ordered Hinata to go apologize to Nanami. Hinata had reluctantly agreed. Komaeda sighed. He would just have to deal with all of the demon’s quirks. 

Komaeda ran his hands through his feathers, checking how messy they were. He sighed. It would take a while for him to get them presentable. Stray feathers were sticking up in several places and points where the feathers weren’t facing the right way. 

Komaeda winced as he sat down. He would need to be comfortable if he wanted to groom his wings. He wrapped his left wing around himself so he could get a closer look. When he got to grooming the feather closer to his back he would have to use a mirror. 

Luckily, Hinata had seemed most interested in the middle or ends of his wings. He could see where the demon had grabbed fistfuls of his feathers and squeezed. Komaeda blushed at the thought. 

Komaeda reached for the brush he used for his wings. It was a delicate one meant for people with sensitive hair. He gently ran the brush through the troublesome areas. Most of the feathers straightened out without a problem, but some of them were being stubborn. 

“I said I was sorry and she just said to warn her next… What are you doing?” Hinata walked in like he owned the place, only to trail off. Komaeda huffed. It was rude to stare. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m grooming the wings that you seemed intent on messing with,” Komaeda said as he returned his gaze to his wings and continued brushing through the knotted feathers. 

“Oh! So, you need to groom them? Isn’t that a pain? Why even do it if you’re gonna hide them?” Hinata asked with a tilt of his head, his skinny tail wagging slightly. The demon was staring at Komaeda’s wings like they were the most interesting things in the world. 

“Well, yeah. They don’t just magically stay groomed. It’s uncomfortable for me if they are messy. It makes me feel itchy. Some angels with smaller wings don’t have the same problem,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata hummed and walked closer, sitting down next to the angel. 

“Can I groom them?” Hinata asked. Komaeda immediately turned bright red and stuttered. 

“Wh-What?! Why ask that?!” Komaeda exclaimed. Hinata put up his hands to try and calm the angel down. 

“S-Sorry! I just thought it looked interesting,” Hinata laughed nervously. Komaeda’s blush receded slightly and he sighed. Right. Hinata was a demon. He didn’t know what that entails. 

“It’s fine. It’s very rare for angels to groom each other’s wings. It’s seen as sacred in a way,” Komaeda explained as he returned his attention to his wing. The knotted areas had been smoothed out. Now his gaze turned towards the stray feathers. He plucked out a few of them, watching Hinata’s eyes widen. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Hinata asked. Komaeda chuckled softly as he continued plucking all the stray feathers. 

“No. These aren’t attached to my wings anymore. They’re just tangled with other feathers so they cling on to my wing,” Komaeda explained. Hinata watched the small pile of stray feathers grow next to Komaeda. 

“Can I take them?” Hinata asked, pointing to the feathers. Komaeda raised an eyebrow at the demon. 

“Uh, sure? I’m not going to run out of feathers ever,” Komaeda said. Hinata gave a small nod and pulled the small pile towards him. He was treating the feathers delicately as if they would disintegrate under his hands. 

“I can get you a small bag to keep them in when I’m finished,” Komaeda mumbled, trying to hide his blush. He had never met anyone who treated his feathers with such care. 

“Can I touch your wing?” Hinata asked as Komaeda finished grooming one of them. Komaeda shrugged and stretched the wing out for Hinata. The demon cautiously ran his hands over the top of the wing. He could feel the strong muscles flexing slightly under his hands. 

“When I squeezed them you seemed to get really excited,” Hinata teased. He suddenly yelped when he felt Komaeda pull on his tail. 

“Don’t.” Komaeda let go of his tail and Hinata immediately brought it close to himself. 

“Are you sure you aren’t a demon?” Hinata asked. Komaeda laughed, making Hinata smile. Komaeda’s laugh made his whole face soften. 

“Well, since you touched my wings, can I touch your horns?” Komaeda asked. Hinata shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal for him. The angel reached out and ran a finger down one of the horns. 

“Can you feel this?” Komaeda asked as he felt the ridges of the horn. Hinata shook his head. His horns were long and towards the top, they curved towards each other. Komaeda seemed fascinated with the shape, looking at them closely. 

“S-So, about the whole relationship thing. Should we go on a date soon?” Hinata asked, starting to get flustered under the angel’s curious eyes. Komaeda hummed in thought, putting his hands by his sides again. 

“I think we should get a better look at how our type of relationship will work. An angel and a demon being together isn’t common and could cause problems,” Komaeda said. Hinata tilted his head. 

“Well, if it’s rare, how’re we going to get a better look?” Hinata asked. 

“I already have a plan.”

___________________

“I’m not riding that again.”

Hinata laughed as Komaeda pointed towards his motorcycle. He gently nudged the angel towards it despite his clear struggles. 

“I’ll go slower this time! Come on, it’ll be faster if we drive than if we walk,” Hinata tried convincing. Komaeda shot him a glare but sighed. He had already accepted his fate. 

After putting his helmet on, Komaeda sat down behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around the demon’s middle. Hinata couldn’t help smiling wide. It felt nice having Komaeda clinging to him. 

He kept his promise about going slower, but it didn’t seem to help much. Komaeda was still clinging on to him desperately. It didn’t take long to get to their destination. Komaeda immediately got off the motorcycle and pulled the helmet off. 

“You have no idea how much I hate that thing,” Komaeda growled as he pointed to the motorcycle. Hinata laughed at the angel’s antics. 

“Seems you two have already gotten close,” a voice said. Hinata looked to the side to see a green-haired man pushing a young girl in a wheelchair. 

“Hello, Amami-Kun. Monaca-Chan,” Komaeda responded with a gentle smile. Hinata recognized the man from the coffee shop. 

“Komaeda-Chan! You should play servant with me and Kotoko-Chan again soon,” the girl in the wheelchair put her arms up in excitement. Amami smiled gently down at the girl before bringing his gaze to Hinata. 

“You must be Hinata-Kun. I’m Amami Rantaro,” the man bowed politely. Hinata politely bowed back, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who had come up behind Amami. 

“Shinguji?!” Hinata exclaimed. The strange demon tilted his head at Hinata’s exclamation. “Since when have you been in a relationship?”

“No need to shout, Hinata-San. You’ll only draw attention,” Shinguji’s voice was as calm and collected as always. Hinata huffed. He could never get a read on Shinguji. “I must say, I never expected you to get into a relationship, Hinata-San.”

Hinata glared at the demon, growling softly. He knew Shinguji was teasing him but it just made his competitive spirit flare up. Amami seemed to notice the reaction. 

“We can explain more when we’re alone. Come on, let’s get inside,” Amami said, his voice soft and gentle. Komaeda and Hinata followed the three others into the building. Monaca was talking excitedly about something, Amami answering kindly. 

“So, you know Shinguji?” Komaeda whispered to Hinata. Hinata gave a small nod. 

“I don’t know him well, but we’re acquainted. He’s a bit weird,” Hinata explained. Komaeda nodded and then focused on following the trio ahead. 

“There you guys are!” A female voice called out. Hinata looked to the source and felt embarrassment flood through him. It was the girl he had seen at the club that had offered to help. This time a small pink-haired girl was holding her hand. 

“Monaca-Chan!” The little girl squealed before charging towards Monaca. She seemed to be extremely energetic and started talking about a puppy she saw that was adorable. Komaru and Hinata locked eyes for a moment but she only gave him a kind smile and nod. 

“Well, I’ll take care of these two until you’re done, Amami-Kun,” Komaru smiled.

“Thank you, Komaru-Chan. We’ll be back soon, I promise,” Amami said. Komaru just shook her head. 

“It’s okay! Kotoko and Monaca get along really well so it’s always a pleasure,” Komaru said as she started to wheel Monaca away with Kotoko happily bouncing next to them. 

“Well, let’s sit somewhere. Komaeda-Kun told me you two want to know how to deal with a relationship,” Amami said as he led the two of them to a small sitting area. The building seemed to be some sort of child care center. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve never heard of an angel and a demon being in a relationship,” Hinata rubbed the back of his head. Shinguji chuckled. 

“It isn’t as complicated as you are making it out to be. The main trouble comes from other demons and angels. A majority of humans do not even know we exist. It’s one of the beauties of humanity,” Shinguji said. Hinata groaned, wanting to cover his ears before the other demon went on another ramble about humanity. 

“Yeah, but what about feeding? Won’t I become immune?” Hinata asked. Komaeda gave him a confused look. 

“You didn’t know? You can’t become immune to an angel’s energy,” Komaeda said. Hinata’s eyes widened at the revelation. 

“Are you serious?! Then there’s nothing to worry about! Why are we even here?” Hinata asked. Komaeda sighed in exasperation. 

“Well, it can be difficult when it comes to other demons and angels. Mostly angels. Our kind doesn’t view demons kindly,” Amami explained. 

“Like Komaeda,” Hinata said before getting elbowed in the side. Shinguji let out another chuckle at the exchange. 

“You two already seem rather close. I don’t think you will have many problems. You two almost look like soulmates,” Shinguji said. Hinata blushed and when he looked at Komaeda he saw the same blush mirrored. 

“I agree! Most of the problems arise because angels will get in the way of the relationship. However, since you two already seem to be close then I don’t see how it will be a problem,” Amami gave a kind smile. 

Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other. They were both blushing and nervous. Their relationship was just starting and they already seemed close? Komaeda shook his head. It must just be the imaginations of Shinguji and Amami. 

But when his mind wandered to that morning he felt uncertain. Hinata’s loving touches and gentle care made warmth spread in his chest. He gripped his arm. He can’t be thinking this way. If he thought this way then it would all turn bad. Something would happen to Hinata. Something terrible. That’s always how it was. 

Yet, he wanted this. He wanted a happy relationship with Hinata. He gripped his arm tighter. Everything was happening so fast that it was overwhelming. Yet, when he looked at Hinata, the demon gave him a gentle smile back. He felt slightly calmed. 

Then, Komaeda realized. He realized the real problem this relationship was going to have. It was himself. These walls he created to protect himself would continue haunting him. His previous thoughts and the voices of the other angels were constantly ringing in his head. The only reason he wanted to talk to Amami was in the hope that he could find a problem they wouldn’t be able to face. A problem that would stop them from being together. 

Yet, there was nothing. There were only his thoughts. His own barriers that would crush him and Hinata. The thought terrified him. He… wanted this to work. He wanted a relationship with Hinata. 

If he wanted this as much as he thought he did, he would have to get rid of the walls he had created around himself. He needed to smash them to pieces. The thought was terrifying. 

But he would do it. He’d just need a little help. Luckily, he had someone who would help. When Hinata grabbed his hand, he squeezed back. He would have to fight for this. But he knew he wanted it. 

Fighting himself wasn’t an easy task though.


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of the game was the only sound in the apartment. Sonia was watching Nanami do combo strings with wide eyes. Every time Nanami did good, Sonia would clap happily and laugh. Yet, there was something wrong. Nanami set her game down. 

“Is something wrong, Sonia-Chan?” Nanami asked as she leaned her head on the demon’s shoulder. Sonia let out a sigh. 

“I guess I can’t hide anything from you,” she laughed, but there was no humor in it. “I’m worried. We aren’t like Komaeda-San and Hinata-San.”

Even with so few words, Nanami understood what she was saying. Sonia wouldn’t be able to feed off of her love forever. Nanami also felt that fear. 

“It’s okay, Sonia-Chan. You can feed off others,” Nanami said. She knew it would hurt to see, but there was no other choice. Sonia looked at her in shock. 

“There’s no way I could do that! I would be betraying your trust!” Sonia exclaimed. Nanami shook her head and grabbed the blonde’s hands. 

“If you don’t feed off anyone else, you’ll die, right? There’s no other choice,” Nanami said. Sonia’s green eyes were sad. She shook her head, slowly. 

“It’s just… I’ve never felt this way before. Not with anyone. I don’t want to feed off anyone,” Sonia whispered. Nanami smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. 

“I feel the same way, Sonia-Chan. Thank you for being here with me,” Nanami whispered. Sonia wrapped her arms around Nanami and sighed into her shoulder. 

“I… I’ll feed off others. But only for a little while. I’ll find another way. I have to,” Sonia said. Nanami nodded. She knew Sonia cared about her and was in love with her only. 

That’s all that matters. 

______________________

“So, what’s angel society like?”

Komaeda looked at Hinata, wondering where the question came from. The two of them were at a park because Komaeda needed to clear his head. He still felt a headache coming on. 

“Why do you want to know?” He asked. Hinata shrugged. 

“Well, you said you want me to help you with your thoughts, right? Well, I don’t know anything about where you were raised,” Hinata explained. Komaeda hummed. It would be a start. 

“New angels are made as humanity’s population grows. For every ten humans, one angel is made,” Komaeda began. Hinata tilted his head. 

“That’s… weird. Why is it like that?” He asked. Komaeda shrugged. 

“It’s how it’s always been. Once the angel is made, they are trained in being a guardian. A human child who is predicted to go through extreme hardships that may corrupt them is sent a guardian angel. The older angels teach the new ones,” Komaeda continued. 

“The assholes, right?” Hinata asked. Komaeda looked away. He didn’t want to talk about this right now. Hinata seemed to pick up on it. 

“I won’t talk about it if you don’t want to,” Hinata sighed. Komaeda nodded. 

“What about demon society? It’s only fair for you to speak,” Komaeda said. Hinata huffed. 

“It’s competitive. There’s a ranking system and everything. My brother is actually second in the ranking,” Hinata sighed. He glared at nothing at the mention of his brother. “The bastard could easily take first place, but he says it will be too boring.”

Komaeda kept quiet. He was extremely curious about Hinata’s brother, but he could see the anger in his eyes at the mention. It would be better to not talk about it now. 

“Komaeda-Kun?” A new voice resounded out. Komaeda looked away from Hinata to see Akamatsu. She was walking with Saihara, a woman with green hair covering one eye, and… the demon he had chased through the streets. 

Komaeda stood up, glaring at the small demon. He seemed to not be bothered, giving Komaeda a sly grin. Saihara looked between the two of them, concerned. 

“Hajime-Chan! You finally found out, right?” The small demon exclaimed. Komaeda immediately tensed up, gritting his teeth. This demon seemed to delight in Komaeda’s angry expression. 

“Ouma, cut it out!” Akamatsu glared. The small demon, Ouma, opened his mouth to complain only to shut it when the green-haired woman glared at him. 

“Jeez. Fine. Mom’s so scary,” Ouma whined. Komaeda clenched his fist. He really wanted to punch the small demon. 

“I told you to stop calling her that!” Akamatsu glared. Ouma trotted away back to Saihara’s side. Hinata put his hand on the middle of Komaeda’s back, trying to soothe him. 

Akamatsu stared at Hinata in surprise. Komaeda felt himself tense up. Akamatsu seemed sympathetic towards demons in their last meeting and since she was walking with Ouma it seemed likely that she didn’t mind them, but Komaeda couldn’t be sure. 

“Hello. I don’t think we’ve met,” the green-haired woman gave a small bow. “My name is Tojo Kirumi. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Komaeda bowed back, introducing himself to Tojo, Hinata doing the same. Akamatsu seemed to have gotten over her initial shock as she looked at Hinata. She gave him a kind smile. 

“We haven’t met you before either. Are you Komaeda-Kun’s friend?” Akamatsu asked. Hinata smiled at her. 

“Boyfriend. My name’s Hinata Hajime. What are your names?” Hinata asked, gesturing towards both Akamatsu and Saihara. Akamatsu’s eyes widened further as Hinata spoke. She looked at Komaeda in surprise. 

“A-Akamatsu?” Saihara nervously looked at her. Akamatsu shook her head. She gave her usual smile, regaining her composure. 

“My name is Akamatsu Kaede and this is Saihara Shuichi. It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-San,” Akamatsu bowed. Komaeda could tell that Akamatsu had a million questions in her head. 

“Well, we were just taking a walk. Would you like to join us?” Tojo asked. Komaeda flinched. His headache had only worsened and he was sure that if he spent even a minute more with Ouma he was sure he would have a full-blown migraine. 

“No thanks. We were just about to leave. Right, Komaeda?” Hinata asked. Komaeda almost sighed in relief. 

“That’s okay! I hope to talk to you soon, Komaeda-Kun,” Akamatsu smiled at him. Komaeda looked away. He would rather not talk about it at all. But hiding his relationship with Hinata wouldn’t be breaking down his walls. It would be enforcing them. 

“Yeah. We’ll talk later, Akamatsu,” Komaeda said with a nod. With a final wave, Hinata and Komaeda walked off.

“H-Hey. I didn’t know if calling you my boyfriend was really right, but I didn’t know what else to call it,” Hinata said rubbing the back of his neck. Komaeda shook his head. 

“It’s fine Hinata-Kun. It’s just something I need to get used to,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata gave a small nod. 

The angel fidgeted slightly. There was something he wanted to do but he didn’t know if he should. He shook his head and with a deep breath reached over and grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata’s eyes widened at the action. Komaeda was about to pull his hand away, but Hinata interlocked their fingers. Komaeda almost sighed in relief. 

“Come on. I’ll walk you back to your apartment, Komaeda.”

_______________________

Hinata let out a loud yawn. It had been a while since he had gone back to hell, but he thought it would be fine. His brother was usually busy so it wasn’t like they would meet up. 

Hinata reached into his pocket and brought out the bag with Komaeda’s feathers. They were all pure white with some fading into a light pink. He smiled as he took one out and felt the softness beneath his fingers. 

He started to line his nest with the feathers. He was planning on only using half for his nest and then carrying the rest with him. Komaeda had said that he wouldn’t run out of feathers anytime soon, but that didn’t make these any less special. 

Hinata let out a satisfied purr when he saw his finished nest. The feathers made it look more appealing than ever. He curled into the nest and breathed in the sweet scent of the angel. 

Komaeda had opened up to him and told him that he wanted help. Knowing that the angel felt safe enough to tell him made him feel giddy. He rolled around in the nest, purring loudly. 

Komaeda being an angel only made the whole thing better! He wouldn’t have to worry about going hungry or having to feed off anyone else. He wanted to be back in the human world and curl up in bed with the angel, but he didn’t want to scare him. He’d just have to take it slow for him. 

“What’re you doing?”

Hinata let out a yelp at the voice. He growled when he saw who it was. Kamukura was standing in front of him, his red eyes analyzing as he looked at Hinata. 

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to sleep here?” Hinata huffed. No matter how long he was away, seeing Kamukura always made his blood boil. 

“I’ve never seen you purring in your nest before,” Kamukura said, his voice emotionless. Hinata growled. 

“It’s not like you would know. We barely see each other,” Hinata narrowed his eyes. Kamukura didn’t seem to buy the excuse. 

“Why are there feathers here?” Kamukura’s eyes were fixed on the feathers as he spoke. Hinata cursed himself in his mind. He didn’t come up with a story for this. 

“Um. Tanaka-Kun has a pet bird and I liked its feathers so he gave me some,” Hinata said. He mentally patted himself on the back for a moment before seeing the look in Kamukura’s eyes. 

He was not convinced. In fact, he looked even more interested than before. Hinata felt fear grip him as Kamukura looked on. 

But as soon as he picked up a feather, Hinata snapped. 

With a deep growl, he clawed at Kamukura’s hand, snatching the feather back. His sharp nails left behind red welts in his brother's hand. As soon as Hinata calmed down, he looked at Kamukura in fear. The red-eyed demon was looking at the marks on his hand. 

“Rather protective of a bird’s feathers,” Kamukura said, darkly. Hinata swallowed heavily, fear settling in his stomach. He felt ready to dart away but knew that wasn’t an option. 

“Perhaps I should get a bird of my own,” Kamukura muttered as he turned away from Hinata and left the room. The feeling of fear was quickly replaced with a feeling of dread. 

Hinata knew that his brother wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon.


	23. Chapter 23

The sounds of the television filled the small apartment as Saihara and Nanami played together. Komaeda and Akamatsu were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea that Komaeda made. Neither of them was talking. 

“Um… So… What was that about?” Akamatsu finally spoke up. Komaeda sighed. He knew he had to have this conversation but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

“I’ve had a change of heart. I realized something over the past month. It’s been hard but my feelings on demons have changed,” Komaeda sighed. He was prepared for some sort of backlash, but instead, he only got a smile. 

“I’m really happy for you Komaeda-Kun! It’s good that you’ve finally improved!” Akamatsu said. Komaeda stared at her for a moment. He should have expected that kind of response from Akamatsu. She always tried to help everyone, even if they were bad. 

“I never expected you would start dating a demon though,” Akamatsu giggled. Komaeda felt his face flush. He still wasn’t used to being in a relationship with Hinata. 

“What do you think the others will think?” Komaeda whispered. Akamatsu gave him a sympathetic glance. 

“Are you worried about that?” She asked. 

“Of course I am. I’ve spent my entire life trying to be good enough for the older angels. I… I’m worried about what will happen when I go back to heaven,” Komaeda whispered. 

“Things have changed. The older angels have to understand that. If they don’t then you won’t be the only one in trouble,” Akamatsu said.

Komaeda’s wings curled around himself. He knew Akamatsu meant well, but she didn’t fully understand. She wasn’t like Amami. She didn’t know his history with them. 

Ever since he was created he was worthless. It took the older angels years to mold him into a proper angel. But now all of their efforts were wasted. 

He fell in love with a demon. That was the last thing they would’ve wanted. Komaeda shook his head. He didn’t want to think like that.

Yet all he could hear were their voices and the pain. He remembered the pain of his wings, of his feathers ripped out, surrounded by his own blood. Komaeda felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“Komaeda-Kun? Are you okay?” Akamatsu’s gentle voice entered his thoughts. She had a concerned look on her face. 

“I-I need to go for a walk. Can you keep an eye on Nanami?” Komaeda shakily got to his feet. Akamatsu looked like she was about to protest, but chose not to. Instead, she nodded. 

Komaeda gave her his thanks and stumbled out the door. He hurried to the bottom floor and ran outside. He took a deep breath, the fresh air helping him to calm down. 

But it didn’t completely stop it. Komaeda’s mind was still filled with their voices. He shook his head. He needed to overcome this. As much as he wanted to lapse back into his old thinking he knew that he had to endure this. 

_Hinata-Kun…_

He should go to Hinata. The demon had a knack for making him forget his problems and he had agreed to help Komaeda. The angel nodded to himself. That’s what he would do. 

______________________

The walk to Hinata’s apartment complex felt much longer than usual. Komaeda had planned to message Hinata, telling him he was coming over but he had left his phone in his apartment. He could only hope that Hinata was still there. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he arrived at the apartment complex. Hinata was outside of it, talking to a woman. Her horns and tail gave away that she was a demon. She seemed annoyed, her red eyes narrowed. 

“Huh? Komaeda?” Hinata’s voice rang out. The woman’s eyes turned to him and he almost shrank under their intensity. He cautiously approached the two of them and stood beside Hinata. 

“Komaeda? Is that the angel?” The woman asked. Komaeda’s eyes widened. He shot a glare at Hinata. The demon put his hands up. 

“H-Harukawa can be trusted!” He exclaimed. Komaeda sighed. He should’ve known that the demon wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. 

“I don’t intend on telling anyone. It’s none of my business,” Harukawa said. The woman had an intimidating air about her, but she seemed to be surprisingly nice. 

“Now, Hinata, are you going to finally let me go?” Harukawa’s gaze returned to Hinata with a glare. Hinata shrank back slightly. 

“I just… I know you don’t like it,” Hinata mumbled. Harukawa sighed. 

“I don’t have much of a choice. It’s just something I have to deal with,” Harukawa said. Without any other words, she walked away from the two of them. 

“What were you two talking about?” Komaeda asked. Hinata sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“She’s going off to her job, but she hates it. I want to help her out,” Hinata explained. Komaeda tilted his head. 

“Why doesn’t she quit?” Komaeda asked. Hinata flinched. 

“Um… Harukawa is a demon. She feeds off… Pain,” Hinata mumbled. Komaeda’s eyes widened. His old feelings flared up. The urge to fight and kill. He shook his head. It wasn’t the demon’s fault. They couldn’t control it. He repeated the words over and over in his head. 

“I’m sorry about that. It sounds complicated,” Komaeda said. Hinata nodded with a sigh. 

“Why are you here?” Hinata asked. Komaeda opened his mouth, about to make up an excuse before stopping. He needed to be honest. 

“I was thinking about the older angels and what happened to me in the past,” Komaeda admitted. Hinata’s eyes narrowed. The demon always showed anger when the older angels were brought up. 

“Can we go inside?” Komaeda asked. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about the subject in the open. Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand. Komaeda flushed at the intimate gesture but didn’t pull away. 

Komaeda let out a sigh of relief when they entered the apartment. Hinata still hadn’t let go of his hand and he smiled at Komaeda. 

“How about we watch a movie together? That’s what couples do right?” Hinata asked. Komaeda chuckled. He would never get over the fact that Hinata was so confident in flirting but didn’t understand anything about dating. 

“I’d like that,” Komaeda smiled. Hinata gave a relieved sigh as he ran to the couch. He reminded Komaeda of an excited puppy. Komaeda sat down next to Hinata with a sigh. 

“Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you something,” Hinata said as he grabbed the remote. Komaeda noticed that he had a concerned look in his eyes. 

“Um. Have you seen a person with long black hair and red eyes?” Hinata asked. Komaeda shook his head. The demon let out a sigh of relief. “Well, if you see him then stay away. He’s bad news.”

“What do you mean?” Komaeda asked. It was clear that Hinata was holding back vital information. Hinata sighed and awkwardly fiddled with the remote. 

“He’s my brother. He said something that alarmed me yesterday. So I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t seen him,” Hinata explained. 

“You haven’t spoken about your brother much,” Komaeda commented. Hinata winced. 

“Yeah… There’s a reason for that. He’s always been better than me at everything. It makes me feel insecure. Also, his attitude pisses me off,” Hinata huffed. Komaeda smiled gently at Hinata. 

“I didn’t know demons have sibling rivalries,” Komaeda chuckled. Hinata glared at him but the glare melted away when Komaeda linked their fingers together. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Hinata sighed in relief. It was clearly a hard topic for him to talk about. Komaeda was still wondering why he was concerned about his brother but decided against asking. He didn’t want to stress Hinata. 

“What types of movies do you like?” Hinata asked. Komaeda shrugged. He honestly hadn’t watched many movies. 

“You can choose. I don’t mind,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata hummed as he scrolled through the selection. Komaeda smiled when he picked a Ghibli film. 

The movie started up and Komaeda kept his eyes on the screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata fidgeting slightly. He looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh. It’s just. I don’t think this is how couples usually watch movies,” Hinata mumbled. Komaeda smirked at him. 

“Are you asking if I want to cuddle?” Komaeda chuckled. Hinata’s face turned red and Komaeda laughed. The demon pouted but his eyes widened when Komaeda got close and grabbed his arm. 

“If we were in a theater, this is what you would do,” Komaeda whispered as he draped Hinata’s arm over his shoulder. Hinata started trying to stutter out a response but he quickly stopped talking. 

Komaeda could feel that his own face was flushed. He had never been in this kind of intimate situation. He leaned his head against Hinata’s chest. He could hear the rapid beating of the demon’s heart. 

“You’re rather shy aren’t you Hinata-Kun?” Komaeda whispered. Hinata huffed. 

“I-I’ve never felt like this before. You can’t blame me,” Hinata mumbled. Komaeda laughed. It was only then that he realized that the voices had died away. 

He couldn’t hear their taunts or feel the pain of the past. A gentle smile appeared on his face. It was definitely a good idea to come to Hinata. 

Hinata’s eyes widened when Komaeda lifted his head and kissed him. It was a small kiss, but it felt like sparks. When Komaeda pulled away he stared into Hinata’s eyes. 

“Thank you, Hinata-Kun,” he whispered. Hinata’s face was bright red and he swallowed heavily. 

“But I haven’t done anything.”

“You’ve done plenty.”

Before Hinata could argue more, Komaeda kissed him again. This time he lingered. Hinata relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Komaeda’s tongue inside. 

The kiss was different from the previous ones. It wasn’t frantic or rushed. It was slow and soft. Komaeda crawled into Hinata’s lap, making a pleased noise into the kiss. 

When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Hinata looked up at Komaeda. The angel swallowed heavily when he realized the look was love. 

Hinata put one hand on the angel’s waist and the other ran up his back. Komaeda understood what he was asking for. The angel let go of his disguise, allowing his wings to be freed. 

Hinata’s hands reached up to caress the wings. Komaeda shivered under his touch. Hinata chuckled slightly before pulling Komaeda as close as possible. 

“You’ve done plenty for me too,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda smiled into Hinata’s shoulder. He felt safe and warm. 

He knew that if he ever needed anything, Hinata would be there for him. The sounds of the movie in the background and the feeling of Hinata’s gentle touches slowly lulled Komaeda into sleep. He smiled, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about nightmares with Hinata right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!!! If you want to skip it it starts when Hinata pins Komaeda down and ends after the _______ so yeah!  
> Also TW for choking but it’s consensual

When Komaeda blinked open his eyes, he felt a prickling along his spine. His wings naturally flared up, trying to hide himself. He knew the feeling of being watched well. 

Komaeda lifted his head from Hinata’s shoulder to look at the demon. To his surprise, Hinata was still sleeping. But the feeling of eyes on him remained. 

Komaeda shivered. He had learned to trust his instincts and his instincts now were telling him to run. His eyes scanned the room, searching for anyone. There was nothing. Nothing was moving. 

He couldn’t relax. The feeling was strong and wouldn’t go away. It felt like someone was staring at him specifically and not Hinata. Like he was being stalked. 

His wings remained flared, trying to hide himself and Hinata from the watching eyes. He looked back at the demon. Hinata was sleeping soundly, his breath even. Komaeda couldn’t help but to smile at him. 

Even when he was as on edge as he was now, seeing Hinata calmed down. Komaeda cupped Hinata’s cheek in his hand and watched as the demon nuzzled into it. _Just like a cat._

Yet, what he was feeling was similar to how he felt when Hinata was looking at him. A similar aura but this one seemed darker. More intense. 

A grumble made Komaeda return his attention to Hinata. The demon slowly opened his green eyes, looking at Komaeda. Komaeda smiled at him. 

Before Komaeda could say anything, he was suddenly pinned to the couch. He let out a startled yelp as he fell back. Hinata was over him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Hello, Komaeda,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda felt himself flush at Hinata’s voice. It was deeper from sleep and he tried not to remember the last time he heard that voice. 

“Did you really have to pin me?” Komaeda asked with a huff. Hinata let out a chuckle and nuzzles into the angel’s neck. “God, you really are a cat.”

“But you love me,” Hinata whispered as he kissed Komaeda's throat. The angel sighed into the feeling but he couldn’t fully relax. The feeling of being watched remained. 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata asked as he looked down at Komaeda. The angel huffed. It might just be his imagination, but he couldn’t stop feeling like he was being watched. 

“Do you feel odd?” Komaeda decided to ask. Hinata tilted his head and hummed. 

“No. Why?” Hinata tilted his head again. Komaeda sighed. It must just be his imagination. Komaeda shook his head and reached up to pull Hinata down into a kiss. 

Komaeda’s wings naturally curled around the two of them as they kissed. Hinata hummed against Komaeda’s lips and the angel felt his tongue nudging at his lips. Komaeda opened his mouth and allowed the other inside. 

The feeling of Hinata’s tongue sliding against his made everything else fall away. Komaeda eagerly kissed back, relishing in the feeling of being so close to Hinata. The demon growled slightly into the kiss as he ground down against Komaeda. The angel broke away with a gasp. 

“J-Jeez. If you needed to feed you could’ve just told me,” Komaeda huffed and looked away. Hinata’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t need to feed. You do know that I can have sex even when I’m not hungry right?” Hinata tilted his head. Komaeda huffed. 

“Of course I know that! I just… Don't understand why you would want to… with me,” Komaeda mumbled. Hinata growled and leaned down to nip at Komaeda’s neck. 

“You need to stop talking like that. I think you look beautiful,” Hinata said as he licked at the angel’s neck. Komaeda bit his lip to hide any noises. His neck was sensitive and it seemed like Hinata wanted to abuse that knowledge. 

Hinata purred loudly as he bit at Komaeda’s neck. Komaeda arched his back and let out a loud moan. His wings jerked and thrashed as Hinata kept biting. 

“I’ll show everyone how pretty I think you are,” Hinata purred as he licked at a forming bruise. Komaeda felt a jolt up his spine. Hinata had no right to be that attractive. 

Hinata continued to bite and suck at Komaeda’s sensitive neck, relishing in the noises he drew out of him. Komaeda nails dug into Hinata’s back, desperately wanting the demon’s shirt off. 

He gasped as he felt Hinata grind down against him. He whined at the feeling being combined with Hinata’s frequent bites. One of Hinata’s hands slowly slid up the angel’s shirt. 

“Y-You’re too eager. I should’ve expected that from-Ah!- from a d-demon,” Komaeda struggled to speak as Hinata continued his actions. Hinata chuckled against his neck. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Hinata grinned. Komaeda huffed. He reached his hands towards the hem of Hinata’s shirt. 

“Off.” Hinata smirked at the angel’s demand. He leaned back to pull his shirt off and helped Komaeda out of his. 

“Look who’s being eager now,” Hinata grinned smugly. Komaeda growled as he pulled Hinata down into another kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they ground against each other. 

Hinata gasped into the kiss as one of Komaeda’s hands reached his chest. Komaeda bit the demon’s lip with a smirk as he teased one of his nipples. Hinata growled and ground down harder as Komaeda pinched. 

“You know you’re a brat right?” Hinata growled as Komaeda continued to tease the other’s chest. Komaeda smirked up at him and suddenly pushed Hinata onto his back. Hinata’s eyes widened as Komaeda settled comfortably on his lap. 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Hinata commented. Komaeda giggled as he leaned down to capture Hinata’s lips again. Hinata’s hands gripped hard onto Komaeda’s hips as the angel pushed his ass against his clothed member. 

“Fucking brat,” Hinata mumbled as Komaeda broke the kiss. Komaeda smiled as he put all of his weight into Hinata’s lap. The demon hissed through his teeth at the feeling of Komaeda grinding back against him. 

Komaeda’s hands returned to Hinata’s chest, smiling at the gasp he got from Hinata. The demon’s eyes widened as Komaeda leaned down and took one of Hinata’s nipples into his mouth. Hinata gasped and gripped onto the angel’s soft hair. 

Komaeda hummed against Hinata’s skin, his tongue teasing at Hinata’s chest while his left hand began to tease the other. The angel groaned when he felt Hinata grab onto his wings. They thrashed and twitched as Hinata grasped them. 

Komaeda continued to tease at the demon’s chest enjoying the grunts he got from Hinata. Hinata’s grip in his hair tightened and pulled Komaeda back from his chest. 

“I-I think you’re having a bit too much fun,” Hinata panted. Komaeda grinned at how debauched the demon looked. 

“Hmm. Well, I guess I’ll have to do something else,” Komaeda hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. Hinata growled at the angel’s teasing behavior and pushed him down. 

Komaeda chuckled as he wandered down Hinata’s body. Hinata gasped when Komaeda mouthed against his clothed cock. The demon gripped the angel’s hair impatiently. 

Komaeda decided to have mercy on the desperate demon and pulled both his pants and underwear down. Komaeda licked his lips at the sight of Hinata’s hard cock. 

“Should I use my mouth?” Komaeda asked. Hinata only nodded, not trusting his voice to come out steady. Komaeda took Hinata’s cock into his hand and licked a long strip from base to tip. 

Hinata threw his head back with a gasp. He didn’t expect himself to be so sensitive. Komaeda’s teasing got to him more than he thought it would. 

Komaeda tongued at the slit and licked the precum oozing out. Hinata groaned and shakily got onto his elbows so he could properly see Komaeda. The angel grinned up at him before taking him into his mouth. 

Hinata gasped and his grip on Komaeda’s hair tightened. The wet warmth of Komaeda’s mouth was all he could feel. Komaeda hummed around his length which only made it better. 

Hinata opened his eyes to look down and gasped as he saw Komaeda looking right at him. Their eyes locked as Komaeda took him deeper until he gagged. Hinata could feel his hips twitching as they tried to stay still. Komaeda seemed to notice. 

“You can fuck my mouth,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata bit his lip. The offer was tempting but he didn’t want to hurt Komaeda. “I’m not as weak as you may think, Hinata-Kun. There’s no need to hold back.”

Hinata swallowed heavily. He was fucked. There was no way he could refuse now. Hinata tightened his grip on the angel’s head and pushed him down. 

Komaeda hummed around his cock and Hinata’s hips thrust up. Hinata groaned at the feeling. Komaeda’s eyes were lust-blown as he looked at Hinata. His eyes screamed _don’t stop._

Hinata steeled himself, gripped Komaeda’s hair tight, and thrusted into the wet heat. Komaeda moaned and gagged around his length, tears beginning to form in his eyes at the rough treatment. 

Hinata kept a close eye on Komaeda’s face to make sure he wasn’t going too far. Komaeda seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment, eagerly taking in Hinata’s cock. Hinata threw his head back as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. 

“I-I’m close Komaeda,” Hinata warned, but the angel didn’t stop. Instead, Komaeda sucked harder and worked his tongue more. Hinata growled and with one final thrust, he came inside of the angel’s mouth. 

Komaeda eagerly swallowed all that Hinata gave him, only pulling away when his orgasm was over. The angel gasped as he caught his breath, still hard inside his pants to the point where it was painful. 

Komaeda yelped when he was suddenly pushed back by Hinata. He was on his back again with Hinata over him. The demon’s purr was loud as he pulled the angel into a kiss. 

“What do you want me to do?” Hinata asked when he started to pull Komaeda’s pants down. Komaeda bit his lip. There was one thing he would like, but he wasn’t sure if Hinata would be too into it. 

Without speaking, he grabbed one of Hinata’s hands and placed it around his throat. Hinata’s eyes widened and Komaeda was about to call it off when he felt Hinata squeeze. 

“Like this?” Hinata whispered. Komaeda nodded desperately. He could still breathe, but barely. It only got better when Hinata took his cock into his hand. 

“You’re so cute, Komaeda,” Hinata whispered against Komaeda’s lips. Komaeda couldn’t even whine as Hinata’s grip around his throat tightened. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into this. Are you actually pretty kinky?” Hinata teased. Komaeda tried his hardest to glare but it was hard with Hinata’s hand around his neck. 

The demon would loosen his grip enough for Komaeda to just barely catch his breath, before squeezing again. The feeling was intoxicating and he eagerly thrusted into Hinata’s hand. 

With one final hard squeeze, Komaeda jerked and came onto his stomach. Hinata immediately let go of the angel’s neck. Komaeda gasped and panted as his breath came back to him. Hinata gently ran his fingers through his hair to help him calm down. 

Komaeda’s breath eventually got back to normal and Hinata smiled down at him. His purr was extremely loud. Komaeda looked away in embarrassment. 

“So… Does this mean we can do kinky stuff?” Hinata asked. Komaeda glared at him, but the effect was weakened by the smile he had on his face. 

“Don’t get so smug. You’ll have to ask politely first,” Komaeda chuckled. 

“Wow, so demanding. Acting like you’re in charge when I just had my hand around your throat,” Hinata grinned. Komaeda huffed and one of his wings hit Hinata. Hinata laughed and nuzzled against the wing. 

“I love you,” Komaeda said the words without thinking. He felt his face heat up as his brain caught up with his mouth. Hinata’s eyes were wide. Komaeda was about to try and backtrack when Hinata leaned down and kissed him, hard. 

“I love you too,” Hinata whispered against his lips. Komaeda sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck and kissed him again. All he could feel was an overwhelming love for the demon on top of him. Nothing else mattered. 

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.”

_____________________

Sonia’s blue eyes scanned the room, trying to catch sight of a certain someone. 

The woman didn’t know Sonia was looking for her, but Sonia was sure that she would let her speak. The convention hall was packed with cosplayers. Sonia began to lose hope, not knowing if she would recognize the woman if she was in costume. 

“Sonia-San,” a familiar voice called from behind her. Sonia turned around and was greeted by a blue-haired woman. The same woman she was trying to find. 

“Shirogane-San! I was looking for you,” Sonia exclaimed as she ran up to the other demon. 

“For me? Oh, do you want me to make you a costume? You’d look perfect dressed up as Zelda,” Shirogane’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Sonia. Sonia shook her head. 

“No. I actually wanted to ask you some questions,” Sonia explained. Sonia hoped that the other demon would accept despite them not knowing each other that well. 

“Well, it’s plain as day that I’m not doing anything now. Sure!” Shirogane smiled. Sonia almost sighed out loud in relief. 

Sonia followed Shirogane to a small table away from the crowd. Shirogane settled down and gave Sonia her unwavering attention. 

“You don’t actively feed off people, right Shirogane-san?” Sonia asked. 

“That’s right! I’m far too plain to get any energy from attention anyways,” Shirogane sighed. Sonia had to disagree considering how popular her cosplays were. 

“How do you do that?” Sonia got right to the topic. Shirogane’s eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“You want to know how I do it? Well, it’s all thanks to her!” Shirogane exclaimed. Sonia tilted her head. 

“Her?”

“Yup! She’s able to give energy to any demon she wants. She’s truly amazing!” Shirogane gushed. “I can take you to her, Sonia-San! You’ll never have to feed off humans again!”

“What do I have to do in return?” Sonia asked. Growing up around demons, she knew her kind wasn’t the type to give without a reason. 

“Loyalty. It’s not difficult at all! Even plain old me was able to,” Shirogane clapped her hands together happily. Sonia hummed. Only loyalty, huh? Loyalty in return for a happy relationship with Nanami. 

The answer was obvious. 

“I can do that. Please take me to this demon, Shirogane-San.”


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata had a spring to his step as he approached the apartment. He had been feeling a lot happier lately now that he was dating Komaeda. Every time he thought about the angel he felt butterflies in his stomach. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened for him. Nanami was standing there and she gave him a kind smile before walking past him. 

“Remember to text me when you arrive,” Komaeda called to her. Nanami nodded and went off, looking happy. Hinata guessed that she was going to see Sonia. Hinata smirked at the angel. 

“What are you, her mom?” Hinata joked. Komaeda rolled his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Komaeda asked, his wings prickling slightly. 

“Am I not allowed to meet my boyfriend?” Hinata asked. Komaeda looked away, a blush appearing on his face. He still wasn’t used to their relationship being official. 

“I just wanted to relax with you. Is that okay?” Hinata asked, not wanting to overwhelm Komaeda. The angel nodded and Hinata immediately laid down on the couch. Komaeda huffed and put his hands on his hips. 

“So you own our apartment now,” Komaeda rolled his eyes. Hinata grinned at him. He had grown very comfortable at Komaeda and Nanami’s apartment to the point where it felt like a second home. 

Hinata patted his chest, signaling to Komaeda. The angel blushed, but crawled on top of Hinata anyways, laying his head on the demon’s chest. Hinata reached out and ran his hands through Komaeda’s wings. 

The wings were soft and always helped Hinata to calm down. He was happy that Komaeda allowed him to touch them at all. The angel sighed in relief, relaxing on top of Hinata. 

The demon tilted his head. Komaeda’s wings were usually relaxed and smooth but now his wings were flared and fluffed out. It was as if Komaeda was trying to make his wings as big as possible to hide the both of them. 

“Is there something on your mind?” Hinata asked. The demon had realized a couple of days ago that Komaeda’s wings always expressed his feelings even when his face didn’t. Komaeda tensed slightly against him before sighing. 

“It’s just… I’ve been feeling weird lately,” Komaeda sighed. Hinata rubbed the angel’s back to try and comfort him. “I’ve been… I’ve been feeling like I’m being watched.”

Hinata immediately tensed. Hinata sharpened his senses, analyzing the surroundings and trying to find any sign. However, there was none. He was always able to detect Kamukura if he concentrated, but this time there was nothing. 

“It’s… Gone,” Komaeda had a confused look on his face. Hinata’s arms tightened around Komaeda. Kamukura was smart. He would know that Hinata would find him. 

“God damn it,” Hinata growled, grinding his teeth. Komaeda lifted his head from Hinata’s chest and looked down at him. 

“It’s your brother, isn’t it?” Komaeda reasoned. Hinata sighed and nodded at him. He wanted to keep Komaeda by his side now that Kamukura was stalking him, but he knew that wasn’t an option. 

“Do you think you can defend yourself against him?” Hinata asked, worry seeping into his voice. Komaeda’s wings fluffed up more. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything about Kamukura other than that he’s your brother,” Komaeda said. Hinata sighed, already feeling a headache coming. He would have to talk about Kamukura. He had no other choice. 

“He's… really powerful. If he wanted to he could easily take first place in the hierarchy,” Hinata said, petting at Komaeda’s wings to keep himself calm. “It pisses me off. He chooses not to because he doesn’t think it would be interesting.”

Komaeda’s eyes were thoughtful as he looked down at him. Hinata felt vulnerable. He never talked about his brother or his past with anyone. Komaeda was the first one. 

“He learns quickly and can adapt to any situation. I was always compared to him. I could never keep up. I’m just… average,” Hinata said, his hands tightening on Komaeda’s wings. The angel didn’t shake his hands off and instead leaned down to kiss him. 

Hinata tensed but soon melted into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Komaeda so close to him. When Komaeda pulled away, Hinata felt calmer. He looked up at the angel, a feeling of love settling in his chest. 

“I… I don’t know what he wants from you. Maybe he just wants to hurt me. I don’t know,” Hinata sighed. He wished he could get into Kamukura’s mind and understand what he was thinking. “Isn’t it funny? We’re brothers but we are nothing alike.”

Komaeda’s gray eyes were concentrated as he looked at Hinata. The demon could practically hear the gears turning in his brain. 

“Is that why you acted the way you did when we first met? You acted as if all humans were a part of a checklist. Were you insecure?” Komaeda asked. Hinata flinched. He would never get used to how smart Komaeda was. 

“Yeah… that’s exactly how it is,” Hinata sighed. He felt his arms tighten around Komaeda. He couldn’t help feeling scared. He was scared that if Kamukura spoke to Komaeda that he would convince the angel to leave him. He felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought. 

“I’m guessing he’s after me because I’m an angel. He probably finds me interesting because of that,” Komaeda said. Hinata nodded. “Well, whatever he’s trying to do, he’ll fail. I have no interest in him.”

Hinata relaxed slightly, but he still felt fear. Kamukura was smart and persuasive. If he wanted to, he could easily manipulate those around him. Hinata didn’t know what he would do if he got to Komaeda. 

He pulled the angel close, wanting all of Komaeda’s body to be touching him. Komaeda relaxed into the embrace, nuzzling as close as possible. Hinata allowed himself to bask in the moment. 

_Kamukura might take all of this away._

Hinata forced the thought away. He couldn’t think like that. It would only make him grow distant from Komaeda. He just had to trust the angel’s words. 

The intimate moment was interrupted by a buzz from Hinata’s phone. Hinata pulled it out and sighed when he saw a text from Ouma. 

_Gremlin: Hajime-Chan~_

_Gremlin: You should hang out with me soon. Let’s get drunk_

_Hajime: No_

_Gremlin: why nottttttttt_

_Hajime: Because you just want me to pay_

_Gremlin: Hmph_

_Gremlin: Hajime-Chan is so mean_

_Hajime: I just know you too well._

_Gremlin: Well I was planning on inviting lots of people_

_Gremlin: We can hang out, drink, destroy some shit_

_Gremlin: You can even bring your little angel friend_

Hinata sighed. He knew that if he didn’t go Ouma would never let him live it down. He would bother Hinata every day and demand that Hinata makes it up to him. 

“Ouma wants to invite us to hang out. Apparently, he’s inviting lots of people. I guess it’s a party of sorts,” Hinata said. Komaeda scrunched up his nose at Ouma’s name, not trusting him at all. Hinata laughed. “Don’t worry. If there’s a lot of people there then he’s not likely to torment you. He’ll probably be tormenting someone else.”

Komaeda hummed, deep in thought. Hinata felt happiness well in his chest. If this was the old Komaeda, he would’ve immediately said no. Instead, he was actually considering it. 

“I don’t mind. As long as Nanami can come,” Komaeda said. Hinata smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead before telling Ouma that they would come. Komaeda nuzzled closer. Hinata could feel him grinning against his chest. 

“Not to mention, I’m excited to see Hinata-Kun drunk,” Komaeda smirked. Hinata groaned. 

This was probably a bad idea. But looking at Komaeda laughing at the idea made it all worth it. 

__________________________

Nanami was waiting patiently for her girlfriend to arrive. 

She was already smiling at the thought of seeing her. Sonia had brought light into her life and she felt incredibly happy. A call of her name made Nanami lookup. 

Sonia came jogging up to her, a smile on her face. Nanami noticed that Sonia seemed extremely happy. Happier than ever. 

“Nanami-Chan! I have important news,” Sonia exclaimed, excitement clear on her face. Sonia had already grabbed Nanami’s hand and was squeezing it tight. 

“What is it?” Nanami tilted her head. 

“I do not have to feed off anyone anymore!” Sonia exclaimed. Nanami’s eyes widened. Sonia looked like she was going to jump in place in excitement, but Nanami felt dread curl in her gut. “We won’t have to worry about it anymore! I won't even have to feed off you!”

“Then how are you going to feed?” Nanami asked, her eyes worried. Sonia was still beaming. 

“Another demon is helping me. I did not know that such a thing was possible,” Sonia said. Nanami tilted her head. 

“Why would they do that? Are you doing anything in return?” Nanami asked. Sonia had talked about demon culture before and Nanami knew that it was competitive. She didn’t see why a demon would help Sonia out for nothing in return. 

“I am doing something in return but it is nothing serious. I will only be called on when it is necessary,” Sonia said. Nanami felt a chill go up her spine. Something about this felt wrong. Incredibly wrong. 

“Are you sure this is okay, Sonia-Chan?” Nanami asked, concern clear in her voice. Sonia stopped bouncing in excitement and her face softened. 

“It’s okay, Nanami-Chan. I will be careful. If I find out that there is danger, I will end the agreement right away,” Sonia said. Nanami smiled at her and nodded. She had to trust Sonia on this. She didn’t know much about demon culture and this could just be normal. 

However, Nanami wasn’t able to shake off the feeling that something was very, very wrong.


End file.
